Rebellious Twist
by IdolSweetie
Summary: The tributes are rescued from the arena and are trying to cope with their situation. Will they all survive what is to come? Read and find out. This story rated M because it is related to the Hunger Games Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Hunger Games characters. The lovely Suzanne Collins owns all rights to them. This story is written in her honer.**

**Author's Notes:**

**This story is the continuation of These Twisted Games. There are going to be some graphic chapters in which will involve anything from violence to sex. It does have the rating of M for a reason.**

**The first chapter is a buffer Chapter, but it gives a lot of much needed information.**

**In These Twisted Games, 3vlee was my Co-writer/Beta. In this sequel, 3vlee is my Co-writer. We will discuss everything and when a chapter is posted it shows that we have agreed on all content involved.**

**As always, reviews and suggestions are welcomed so that we can make this story worthy of Ms. Collins.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Cato POV**

_I walk out of medical and ran into someone. This person was the same build and was a bit taller than me. I look into his eyes and that is when I recognized him. _

_My own brother._

"_What the fuck are you doing here?"_

"I came to rescue you and the rest of the tributes."

"What do you mean rescue? I am glad that I don't have to kill my friends now and I am definitely glad that we are finally getting the medical help for Katniss and Clove. What is going on?"

"Cato listen. The minute President Snow made the announcement that the tributes would have to pro-create, the leader of the Rebellion, our uncle, has been planning to rescue you and the other tributes from the arena. We feel really bad that we were unable to rescue all of you, but we got you. Is Katniss and my nieces going to be alright?"

"Prim, Katniss's sister, says that she stopped the bleeding but we have to get her to a hospital as soon as possible. The girls are fine for now."

"So Goldilocks is Katniss's sister."

"Yeah and Gale is her cousin. They both are in there waiting for and explanation as to why the ride is so bumpy?"

"Well let us go in there and I will explain everything. Seeing as I am the pilot and I need to check on everyone. Can you gather all of the other tributes to your room please?"

"Oh my god! Did I just hear Christopher Briggs say please and not even expect sex!"

"Just go get them."

I go into every room and tell everyone that we all need to be in Katniss's room for a meeting about what is going on and why we were busted out of the arena.

I walk to Katniss's room with Peeta and Clove. We talk about what we think the reason is and that we are all very happy that none of us have to kill our friends. When we reach the room Clove grabs mine and Peeta's hands and puts them on her belly. The baby inside is just as excitable as it's mother.

Thank god Peeta is a calm soul because he is going to need it with these two.

We get into the room and Christopher gestures for Clove to take a seat. I see Peeta sit on the floor between her legs with his head resting on her swollen belly. They really make a good couple.

"Okay, so I want to introduce myself first. My name is Christopher Briggs and my rank in the rebellion is that I am head commander of the air fleet. The leader of this rebellion is called by the name Marcus Malone, his second in command is Brutus Malone who is the head commander of the ground fleet. Third command is Haymitch Abernathy who is the head commander of intelligence. Fifth in command is Camille Everdeen who is the head of the medical unit. Sixth in command is Beetee Saunders who is head commander and the brains behind weapons development."

"Wait where are our families?"

"You will be informed when we reach headquarters. Before you ask, we are on our way to District 13 and yes it does exist. Now I need to inform you that the rebellion has been in the planning stage for at least twenty years. We have been waiting for an opportune moment to launch our first attack. This opportunity presented itself when Katniss's health went down hill in the arena. We have a place for all of you in this rebellion. Cato, you and the other tribute will get your assignments from Marcus himself. The turbulence happened because President Snow's Hovercrafts had started to attack us, and because of my very well trained pilots we were unharmed and evaded anymore attacks from the Capitol. First you all have to be in medical for no less than three days. The pregnant women have to be there for no less that a week. After everyone has been cleared you will receive your assignments. The fathers-to-be are to stay with their pregnant partners. We all need you to get to your rooms or seats because we need to land."

My brother walks out into the hall and into the cockpit of the hovercraft. I look back at Katniss and at Prim who has not left her side.

"Cato?"

As she checks my arm and does as much as she could to stop the slow trickle of blood coming from the bite.

"Yes Prim"

"Why did you treat my sister so bad?"

"I understand that you have questions and I need to let you know that I am so very sorry that I did what I did. I know that we all did not choose this for our lives. Where others made the best of the situation, I was stubborn and didn't want to do that. I was mad at the citizen of the Capitol and the president and I took it out on the one person who has actually been there 24/7 with me. I know that I put her through hell and I did things that I am not proud of. I know that I have to prove to you and the rest of the family but most of all I have to prove to Katniss and my girls."

"Well I am glad that you finally got your head out of your ass. I am definitely glad I don't have to go all ninja on you either. Pops has taught me more than what I already know. Where Katniss is very skilled in many weapons, I am very skilled in the art of not only medical, which I need to learn more, but hand to hand combat as well. Your arm is getting infected and my mother has the antidote back at head quarters. I have a small dose here but it wont be enough to get the poison out of your system. Because of this you will have to be in medical longer than the required time."

"That is fine. I would rather be close to Katniss anyways. I would also like to ask if you could help me with some stuff though. I cannot ask you now but I will need to soon."

"It is a positive thing right?"

"Yes Prim. It is very positive."

"Alright. I will help."

As she says this we feel the craft start to descend and things start to get rough. I put my hand over Katniss's belly to help calm the girls down. Katniss is strapped in to the bed still unconscious. I am really worried that she has not woken up since the mutts started to attack. We will just have to see what Camille can do.

We land and all tributes start to form a protective circle around Katniss and I. This is a strange place and we do not know who to trust.

I see her mother and rush to her.

"What happened? Prim I need vitals."

"We have been told by Foxy that after Katniss had let loose of the few arrows after the mutts started to attack that she doubled over in pain. There was and still is bleeding that even I cannot stop. Mom we have to save the babies. You know the decision to make if things should go south. Mom we may have to sow the girls in if we can't stop the bleeding."

"Okay get her to the OR stat. Prim examine all tributes and assign them to double bed rooms."

"Yes Mamma."

Camille then goes into the Operating Room. It is at least two hours before they bring her into our hospital room. Katniss has tubes and monitors running all over her body. There is a monitor that shows the heart beat of the twins and movement patterns.

I really hope that if we decide to have more kids in the future that she would be able to, but with her having this many problems within the six and a half months. I definitely know that I did not help much in that department.

Camille then comes in to tell me the status of my daughters and hers.

"Cato, I did stop the bleeding and her tracker is out of her arm matter of fact that is what we should do now if they haven't removed them already."

"They did that on the craft but thank you. They deactivated Katniss's instead of removing it because she was already losing too much blood."

"Wise choice. I trained my daughter well. Back to Katniss. We did not have to sow the babies in which is very good. I had taken Foxy into the Operating Room so that she could give me every detail about Katniss's condition. She had said that Katniss was over stressed and had a fever, and she said that you were very dedicated to get her better."

"Yes Camille.."

"To you, you inconsiderate, rude, idiot, it is Mrs. Everdeen."

"Mrs. Everdeen, I am trying to change and Katniss's life was never in danger."

"Oh really! You who raped her and ignored her and mistreated her. Don't think that I didn't hear about all of that bullshit. I am one pissed off momma and I warned you that if you hurt my daughters in any way I would make you pay. You better walk on fine glass and egg shells. Oh and Cato."

"Yes ma'am."

"Give me your arm. Prim said that it is infected with poison and only had a little bit of the antidote. Now it is a slow process. First I have to drain the blood that is around the area of the wound. Then we need to stitch your wounds and give you the antidote intravenous. It is a slow process and it will be painful. Once the IV is in you will be able to walk around and visit the other tributes that are here and even your brother and uncles. You will have at least two more treatments. Now as a doctor, I am sorry that it has to be done this way, but as a mother I want you to feel the wrath of a mother scorned."

"Mrs. Everdeen, I do not have uncles or aunts, both my parents were only children."

"Oh. I am sorry I didn't know."

She tries to hide her smile as she starts the process of purging my arm of the poison. She was also right about the pain that is brought on with the treatment.

I am in so much pain, but I know I have to endure the physical pain. I know that this is nothing compared to the emotional and mental pain I have caused not only to Katniss but to her family as well.

An hour and a half goes by and I am feeling very weak, but I do not give in and stay vigilant. I want to make sure Katniss is going to be okay. Mrs. Everdeen finished sowing up my arm. She puts the IV in and then goes to check on Katniss and the babies.

As she puts her hand on Katniss's belly, Katniss opens her eyes.

"Mom"

"Yes baby. How are you feeling?"

"I am very tired. What happened? The last thing I remember is I was on top of the cornucopia. Then pain then darkness."

I step up and grab her hand.

"Katniss we were rescued by the rebellion. We are now in District 13."

"But..."

"I know but they are alive and real. Your mother has been amazing. She has been treating you for your condition. The meds they sent us in the arena had a bad effect on the babies and we almost lost them. Thanks to your mom and Prim's quick thinking and actions the babies were saved and you are on your way to recovery."

"WOW! Cato you are sucking up now. (looking over to her mom) Thank you mom for saving us."

"Katniss, honey, you do not have to thank me. You are my daughter and I would do anything to make sure you are safe. Now I am going to leave you and let you rest some more. When you are released you are on bed rest and can only travel around 13 in a wheelchair. Cato you make sure she has something to eat and plenty to drink. She lost a lot of blood and she is still not out of the woods yet. Eat Katniss. I will be back to check on you in 8 hours."

She leaves and I look at Katniss.

"Katniss, What would you like to eat? Your usual?"

"Mmmmm. You know it."

"I will be right back."

I walk out the door and start down the hall. I am half way to the mess hall when I suddenly get light headed. I lean against the wall to get the feeling to go away. I then feel a hand on my shoulder.

I turn around too quickly and land flat on my ass. Christopher then helps me up and guides me to a chair.

"Cato, why are you not in a bed resting?"

"Katniss is awake and is hungry. I was going to the mess hall to get her her favorite foods so that she could start building strength to carry our girls a little longer. It is too soon for them to be born."

"Cato, you know that you can order that stuff to go to the room from the room right?"

"Please don't tell Katniss. This is my penance for causing her so much pain & I'll take it like a man. I just want to make it up to Katniss and protect her now. Her and the girls are my family now too. Speaking of family. Mrs. Everdeen mentioned something about uncles?"

"I wanted to wait until you were out of medical to tell you but now it seems that I have no choice. We will go and get Katniss her food and then you and I have to talk about this."

We get Katniss's food and go back to our room. She is sitting up in the bed with her hands on her belly. She is softly singing to them. She giggles as she stops. I am guessing that the twins just kicked her because she stopped singing. They are not the only ones who love her voice.

She looks up and her smile drops.

"Katniss that was very beautiful."

"Who are you? Cato who is he?"

"Katniss, this is the fourth in command commander of the air fleet for the rebellion and he is my older brother Christopher. He is also the one who saved us from the arena."

"It is an honor to meet the woman who is carrying my nieces."

"Thank you for saving us all, and the honor is all mine to be in the presence of one of the top commanders."

"Has Cato told you anything about the rebellion?"

"No sir. I just woke up and I was being checked on by my mother."

"She is the fifth in command in the rebellion. She is the commander of the medical unit. Your sister is second in command of the medical unit. You have a very smart little sister and a very wise mother. She really does not like my brother though. I can't say that I blame her. He is a little jack ass. I am terribly sorry about his treatment of you."

Katniss's mouth fell open and eyes are wide in shock. Then she slightly shakes her head and says:

"You do not need to apologize for him. He has already apologized and although he has been forgiven it is not likely I will let him in that easily."

Will she ever let it go? Damn, I just want this to end already. I want to hold her and make her feel safe and help her with our babies.

"One day, I will assure you, he will be a worthy man for you."

"I know but today is not that day. Could you please let everyone know that I am on the mend? Please send Clove and Peeta to me. You heard my mother I am on bed rest."

"Of Course, Fire Girl. I will send them right away."

Christopher and I walk out and a few steps down the hall. I step into the room and look at Clove who has Peeta sitting behind her both of their hands on her swollen belly. Seeing this makes me want to do the same with Katniss.

"Hey don't want to ruin a Kodak moment, but Katniss is finally awake and she is asking for you, both of you."

"Thank you Cato. Thank you for everything. For leading us in the arena and for keeping us all as safe as you can. You are a great leader when you don't have your head up your ass. Right Clovie?"

"Well you shouldn't thank me. I messed up really bad. And you have a good one two combo."

We laugh and then Christopher and I walked back to the mess hall. He did not start to talk until we have our food in front of us.

"There is something I need to tell you. Mom and Clara are stuck in D-2 for a while. We will not be able to go in for a rescue mission for another two–three months. I know that you are already pretty stressed out, but I just need you to be prepared for what is to come."

Why can we not go get them?

We have to plan and think of strategies and stock up on supplies to make sure that everything is executed out in the safest possible way. We have to make sure that no one gets hurt.

But mom and Clara are there. We escaped from the arena. They will go after our family.

Not yet we have time. I am going to take you back to your room now. I have to go work out our strategy for the evacuation of D-2.

We walk into the room and see that not only is Peeta and Clove are here but Prim and Brutus is too. Chris asks to talk to Prim and Brutus and they follow them out.

As they are out in the hall, I start to think:

_'What is Chris hiding and why didn't he answer my question about uncles?'_

They all walk back in and things continue to to flow as they once did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Hunger Games characters. The lovely Suzanne Collins owns all rights to them. This story is written in her honer.**

**Author's Notes:**

**Here is chapter two. It does have the rating of M for a reason.**

**Another buffer Chapter. Sorry, but it gives more much needed information. We are working toward everything and this will give it more background. **

**Thank you 3vlee for being the best Co-writer ever!**

**As always, reviews and suggestions are welcomed so that we can make this story worthy of Ms. Collins.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Christopher POV**

It has been a week since we rescued the tributes from the arena, and I had started planning the evacuation of D-2.

I haven't seen Cato since the rescue, and I have time now to go and see him. I know that they have been moved into new living quarters when he and Katniss was released. I heard that Clove his district partner and Prim helped him put together the nursery for the girls so that Katniss didn't have to worry about it.

I reach there quarters and saw that the door was open and that Uncle Brutus and Prim was there, so I just walked right in giving Katniss and Prim a hug and gently poking Katniss's belly. Thinking that I might as well get my rights in as an uncle and start picking on them early. I noticed that Cato was not here and asked:

"Hey where is Cato?"

"He went in for his second treatment for the bite he had. He should have been back by now. I am getting a little worried."

"Okay Katniss, I will go see if I can find him."

I had 'Pops' stay with Katniss and Prim as I go down the hall to find Cato.

As I turned the corner I see him lean against the wall almost sliding down to the ground from the pain. Its the first time Chris has ever seen Cato cry since he was little.

"I got you little brother"

I swing him up and help him into his quarters. Brutus looks shocked at his protégé looking so pale and weak.

"Brutus, Chris don't tell Katniss, please I beg you (as Prim comes out and sees Cato, she even gets very concerned). It's not as bad as the last time. It's my penance and I'll take it like a man. I need to get tea ready for Camille for later."

Cato passes out from the pain. Brutus looks at Cato then to Chris.

"Brutus please stay here with them. Prim not a word to Katniss, I'm handling this. I'm going to have a chat with Camille." Chris leaves to go straight to medical. Marcus is there getting updates of all the tributes when Chris walks in.

"Chris what a pleasant surprise. I was just informing Marcus on your brother's condition."

"Really Commander or, just getting more sadistic satisfaction after I found him practically passed out in the HALL from YOUR TREATMENT! Sir, I respectfully request that you stay."

"Request granted. Explain yourself Commander Briggs."

"Gladly. How about after Commander Everdeen explains herself how she takes GREAT pleasure in torturing my brother during these treatments. Yes, he was a total ass in his treatment of Katniss, but he is making amends to her. Commander Everdeen you have NO CLUE on how we grew up. It took me joining the peace keepers for two years to become human after years of conditioning at home. WE had no love FROM either parent. Cato got more love and care from Brutus in 5 minutes than our parents gave us in OUR ENTIRE LIFETIMES. Our Mother, Cate was raised in an orphanage and was never loved nor never knew what it was to be loved. Not even from OUR FATHER. Cato had to be in the academy for two years to know what the meaning of pain is even though most of the whip mark on his back was from OUR FATHER for showing emotion. You know what he BEGGED Brutus and I just less than five minutes ago; DO YOU?! Well COMMANDER let ME TELL YOU! My kid brother begged his mentor and I NOT TO TELL KATNISS. That this was his penance and HE'LL TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! Just before passing out He tells Brutus he has to get TEA READY FOR YOU! He feels that everything YOU ARE doing to him he deserves. YOU COULD SHOW HIM what being human is instead, YOU TORTURE him like OUR FATHER DID! Happy now Commander! Hmm? I bet he didn't shed one tear, did he when you administered your 'treatment', hmm? No? Well no surprise since half of those whip marks on his back was for EVERY TEAR HE SHED while DAD was WHIPPING HIM! For showing any emotion in front of a WOMAN ANY WOMAN! You think it was easy in the 'Briggs' household because we're from District 2, THINK AGAIN COMMANDER EVERDEEN!"

Chris looks at Marcus

"Sir I asked you to be present so I wouldn't lose it. I know I can't change Cato's current treatment because it's working. However since Commander Everdeen wants and is hell bent revenge on Cato worse than my father would've thought of, I can request that his treating Doctor CAN be changed and I will if you ever treat him like this again. NO more Camille, HE SUFFERED ENOUGH! Now if you don't mind I have to get back to make sure my brother and HIS family is okay. Get it through your head, he's not your punching bag. Not anymore, he needs care, not revenge and punishment."

With that I'm about to walk out on her when Marcus puts his hand on my shoulder.

"You two will stay and hash this out. I will check on Cato and Katniss. I will return in 15 minutes for those updates and it will include an update on the TWO of you."

"Well Chris why don't you tell me about this 'home life'."

"Here Camille let me show you."

He removes his shirt where his back is littered with scars from whippings. Camille cringes as she sees a lot of these are older and ran very deep.

"I can guarantee you Cato has at least twice as many since he ran interference for our sister when she was little. Our sister is only 6 now."

"My God. It still doesn't excuse his behavior to my daughter."

"No but it doesn't excuse YOURS to him as HIS DOCTOR! I mean Camille if you mistreat him again like that, I will replace you as his and family's treating doctor in ALL THINGS. Let Katniss and him hash it out. They're working together on it. This is the first time my brother has loved anything IN HIS LIFE. You have my word, if he fucks up, I'll remove him from there personally. He wants to do right by them. All three of them. Let him, Katniss is."

Camille nods in agreement

"Your word Chris. If he fucks up."

"My word Camille. Now ease up and show him that you're a human being not a sadistic bitch."

As I put my shirt back on, Marcus returns to find us talking about a better more tolerable course of treatment for Cato so he can care for Katniss and the twins. He nods to me so I can return to Cato as well as help them with Katniss and the twins.

**Cato POV**

I can't keep my eyes open as I pass out on the couch after Chris carried me back from medical. I have to be strong. I have to stay strong for the twins, for Katniss. They're my family. How can I care for them if I'm not strong for them? It's my penance for what I did. I can take it. I have to tell Chris that I'm strong, I can take it.

At least I got their word that they won't tell Katniss. I must be strong for my girls. Oh no Mrs. Everdeen will be stopping by I have to make tea for her. I must fight through the pain. Why does Brutus looked scared for me? I remember telling Brutus and Chris

_"I must make tea for Mrs. Everdeen."_

The pain is worse than ever before. Then everything went black as I heard Chris leave to talk to Mrs. Everdeen.

I remember after we were released from medical after the first treatment. I was wheeling Katniss and I to our quarters:

_We were escorted to our quarters and given a schedule to follow. Peeta and Clove are next to Katniss and Cato which gives her reassurance but I knew why. Camille told Peeta at the first hint me mistreating Katniss, that I'm out of here and if she has anything to say I'll never be allowed around my girls. I already figured this out. _

_I know that I had A LOT to prove to everybody. I only hope that in time that Katniss will really forgive me and allow me to be a part of our girls' lives. For now I'll take it like a man. _

_Now I want to learn about a few thing concerning District 12 and without knowing it, Mrs. Everdeen has given me the perfect person to ask without getting tongue tied. We're the tributes from the 74th/75 games are assigned to different quarters with our partners from the games. _

_We are our partners caregivers until the rest of they give birth. Katniss and I are between Marvel and Foxy and Peeta and Clove which is good because we are good friends with all of them. Thresh is on the other side of Marvel with Glimmer. _

_As we look around we notice there are two bedrooms, one of them being a nursery with two cribs. The other is ours. I noticed this too and after everything, I doubt that Katniss would want me around her. I don't deserve to be._

_"Katniss I can sleep on the couch. Hell I slept on the floor for over six months before the arena."_

_"No, its' too scary in here. I have to ask, at the capitol after I woke up, you were asleep and you kept saying "I'm sorry, sorry." Why?"_

_"I was sorry; I called you 'the barren ice bitch Katniss. I didn't know you were around the corner with Peeta. I honestly didn't know. Just like in 3, I didn't know the signs of pregnancy. I thought you were gaining weight but for the wrong reasons and that you getting sick were just antics. I didn't know that you were, that we were pregnant those two months. You don't know how close you and the twins were to death Katniss. Your core temperature was 88 degrees. They had to do a warm IV to get your core temperature up. You had everyone so scared and to scare Brutus is a feat in itself."_

_Katniss sees that I'm being sincere said. _

_"I rather you stayed here. Besides you're the only one that can get these two to quit using my ribs "Whoa!"... (At this point I put my hand on her stomach to calm the kicking) for target practice and my bladder as a freakin' trampoline."_

I'm waking up to bright light. I see Brutus talking to the Leader of the Rebellion, his brother Marcus. Oh god how long was I out. Katniss? Our Girls? SHIT! ! What did I do now?

"Brutus why is Marcus here? The Girls, Katniss?"

I got dizzy again as I tried to get up.

"You lay back down mister. Prim take a look at Cato. Cato why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you why. Katniss and our girls they're..."

Prim put her hand on his shoulder

"They're okay. YOU passed out in the hall from the pain and your brother brought you back here, put you on the couch, he went to my mother. Marcus was there when Chris went off on my mother about her treatment of you. (Cato groans out loud while putting his head in his hands) Marcus came here to check on you."

"Oh shit! Sorry Prim. It'll just get worse from here on."

"Sir I can take it. Please don't tell Katniss. Can't have her worry about me, please Sir. I can take it."

Cato said to Marcus as he checks to make sure that Cato is okay.

Marcus is about to go to Katniss but Brutus stops him, telling him it will add stress to the twins & to her that she doesn't need. Then further tells Marcus

"We will be the advocates for these two."

Prim informs them

"Too late, Sirs. Katniss overheard everything from the time Marcus came in thinking it was Cato who had returned from her mother. She asking for both of you."

Brutus makes Prim stay with me out here but I get up to show all of them that I'm okay. That I could take it but both Malone brothers make me stay out here.

Prim has me sit down on the couch and advises me on the tea

"I would make the chamomile. It's Mom's favorite Cato however for now you're sitting for the next 30 minutes at least."

"Thanks Prim."

Then I hear Prim mutter to herself.

"Even I wouldn't have gone this far."

I then hear Katniss try to get up. Knowing Katniss, I have Prim help me to get in there. She's on bed rest. I get in there and sure enough she's pissed which isn't good for her or the twins.

"Katniss listen to Pops, we'll handle it."

"NO! Brutus send Mom here now! She had no right to interfere."

I see where this is going and she's getting wound for sound so, I get in there.

"I told you not to get her upset."

I then look to Katniss

"No Katniss. They're right and I can take it. Stay strong for our girls."

As I put my hand on her where our girls still grow to calm them. Boy! They're wound up too.

We finally get her to calm down and everyone except Prim and Chris leave.

Prim put the water on to boil and asks what type of tea everyone else wants.

Katniss requests hot chocolate but when Prim cannot find any she settles for peppermint/spearmint tea and I say that I would like the same.

Chris requests some ginger spice tea.

When the water is ready Mrs. Everdeen walks in.

**Camille POV**

I cannot believe what I just heard. Those poor children. I feel bad for the treatment that I had given to Cato. The treatment that I had chosen to administer for the poison I personally chose for a reason. It was to get even for what he did to Katniss. It is an effective treatment, but it is also very painful. I was just trying to protect and defend my daughter and grand-daughters, but it is also very unprofessional of me as well as childish. I am very ashamed of myself.

As for what Christopher had told me, I knew that the academy had changed kids from having emotions to having no emotions at all, but for a child that has never known how to love let alone how it feels to be loved. This is wrong.

I will have to have a talk with Cato as both Katniss's mother and as his physician. His next treatment is in a week. I will for sure talk to him during that time.

I leave the head-commander's office and head medical. I know that Prim went to Katniss's quarters to help with something for the twins, so there was no on down there to keep order.

I reach medical and start to work. I work on an antidote for the newest poison that the Capitol has concocted to hurt the rebellion and the people. This is tiring work. When I hit a wall with the research and mixture, I give up for the night and go to Katniss's quarters. It is not a very far walk, so I get there very quick.

I walk into the room and sat down at the table. Christopher had brought Katniss in the room to sit with me.

"So I hear that Cato's treatments are going well, wouldn't you say mom? He comes in so tired. I didn't know that the treatments are so strenuous."

"You cannot give the antidote to that particular poison cannot be given too quickly and it is a rough treatment."

"Really mom. You are really not going to say anything?"

"Katniss you really should calm down."

"NO MOTHER!"

"Katniss, this is not good for the babies."

"He was ordered BY THE HEAD-COMMANDER TO TAKE CARE OF ME UNTIL I GIVE BIRTH TO MY DAUGHTERS. HOW CAN HE TAKE CARE OF ME WHEN HE CAN BARELY STAND UP!"

"I am sorry for going to far with my punishment to Cato for how he treated you."

"DON'T APOLOGIZE TO ME! APOLOGIZE TO CATO!"

Now I know that everyone in this room knows that I've been intentionally harming Cato to get back at him for his treatment of my daughter. No matter what people may think of me, Katniss is my baby. I will protect her and my granddaughters or, die trying.

"I am sorry Cato. From now on your treatments will not be so harsh. You only have one more and then you should be fine. Please accept my apology."

"Apology accepted, can we please move on from this and enjoy our tea?"

We sit and have our tea. We talk about the progress of the babies. I tell them about the new poison that the Capitol has developed that I am having troubles finding a cure for. Prim tells me that she will be there tomorrow to help me.

When we all finish our tea, it is time for us to leave. I notice that Cato is not himself yet so I ask both Katniss and Cato if Prim could stay with them tonight. They agree and I walk to mine and Prim's quarters.

I walk in and notice that I am not alone. I turn to the person and then I notice him.

Bran Mellark.

"Hello Bran. When did you get to 13?"

"Just today. I am not sure if you know, but 12 was bombed yesterday. I lost my bakery, two of my sons and my wife. Only a handful of people made it out of there alive. The only person that I really care about right now is my youngest son Rye. I know Peeta is here. I just seen him and his lovely Clove. They are naming him after me you know."

"I am so sorry for the loss of your wife. You must be devastated."

"Over my boys yes but not the bitch who birthed them. How are you?"

"I am well. I have been very busy with patients. I am the fifth Commander and my command is over the medical unit. If you need to be seen you can come see me in the Medical unit."

"It was nice to see you again Camille."

"Goodbye Bran. I am glad you are alive."

He leaves and I get into the shower. When I am finished, I dry off, put my sleeping clothes on and crawl into my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything. Suzanne Collins owns the characters and the Hunger Games trilogy.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is where the story starts to get interesting and where you all will here the President's thoughts and actions. **

**3vlee, who is my talented Co-Writer and very good friend, wrote a good majority of this chapter. Good Job my friend!**

**Happy Holidays to you all and be safe and healthy during the incoming New Year!**

**Please review and as always **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

**President Snow POV**

I think it is time to check on the tributes. Last I saw the female tribute for district 12 had just killed a deer and was cleaning her arrows and knives. I went to bed and then when I woke up I had a very important meeting in regards to rebel movements and the Tributes.

My advisers had told me that they are not making any progress, so I just let everything go and let my citizens enjoy the games. Later I will regret that decision.

I switch on the television and start to watch as Cato received a parachute from the mentors with some medicine for the girl who is now laying on top of the cornucopia.

Then the cameras start to shake. I have the game makers maneuver the cameras to see what is going on. I notice that there are clouds in the air but they are not in the arena. I have my assistant look into it and report his findings right away.

When he comes back he tells me:

"Sir the rebels are attacking the arena when the Game Makers attacked the Tributes at the cornucopia with the wild dogs. We do not know their motives just yet but the force field has been weakened and we do not know how long until the field will fall."

I walk to the red phone in the corner of my office and pick up the receiver.

"This is the President of Panem. Send out the hovercrafts to intercept the rebels, retrieve my Tributes and bomb District 12."

I receive a call from Seneca, the force field has failed. The rebels have all the surviving Tributes of MY games. Including the female from District 12 who is pregnant with the Brute's twins.

I then walk to the window and see that the events from the arena have cause my people to run around in panic and chaos.

I step out onto the balcony and make my announcement:

"Citizens of the Capitol, please calm down and return to your homes. We have taken every precaution into correcting the situation. Thank you and have a good and safe evening."

The Peace Keepers soon quell the panic in the streets has the screens from the games are now gone black.

I quickly walk back into my office and sit back down. I need to call an emergency war meeting. They take my tributes and send my people into chaos; they will pay. First I have them bombed District 12.

Now we have to gather and strategize for our next moves. I then call Seneca Crane my Head Game Maker to have him report to my war room for the meeting immediately.

**Seneca Crane POV**

"Yes Mr. President I will be there for the meeting."

As I hang up after being dismissed by the President. For years I warned the President on what bringing pregnant tributes into the arena any arena could do for the rebellion but Snow being well Snow is hell bent on destroying our country's peace. Frankly people of the Capitol have had it with these games for years.

They are bored with the current programing. I mean really if you have to have a Tribute sing and doing 'contest' to keep the game alive, it's time to retire the damn game. After 74/75 years man, come on!

I text a friend and let him know I will be a little late for drinks tonight. As I order the screens to go black for the games. I get ready for the meeting.

I get the files on costs, lost and how it effects the Capitol on the games. I let my assistant know where I will be at for the next few hours.

**Caesar Flickerman POV**

I receive a text from a friend:

"I will be a little late for drinks tonight."

I realize that something is up.

After years of knowing the people here I get a few tidbits that I can pass on to my friend from one of the districts. However, I text my friend that I will be late for dinner due to work to my friend.

I tell Claudius:

"I will be home tonight after this appointment."

I can't trust my friend Claudius. He believes that the games should continue. Frankly, I'm disgusted with them, have been for years. Every Tribute who has come to the Capitol for these games never to go home again is like a knife wound to my heart.

Now with three of them pregnant and in the arena, makes me furious of this wasteful death. Leaving children orphans to be raised to be Peace Keepers for their home district. I would never voice this out loud but I believe the President has gone too far.

So years ago, I got with a few of the Capitol residence and past Victors who have infiltrated positions in Snow's 'current' government and when I get information from my contacts, I pass them onto the rebellion through either messages or, broadcasts.

My meetings are always looked at as getting tidbits for the gossip that I do in my news reports to the Capitol. Now if all goes well I can get Seneca out of here and still be the eyes of the Capitol.

To do that I will have to sever my ties with my partner. I will have to have Claudius removed. I must do this very carefully or, I will be endangering the rebellion.

**Brutus POV**

I receive a text from a friend:

"I'll be late for dinner due to work my friend."

Caesar has something coming down the wire about the rebellion.

Good!

We've developed this code years ago when the rebellion was going to start. For all outward appearances it will look like I'm giving gossip on the warring pair of Tributes for his news.

After this I will be gone from here before Snow takes his anger out on the Victor's. I had Prim take the babies that were already born to District 2. Yet they are not there has she was escorted by my brother Marcus.

Most know him has the head Peace Keeper of D-2. Wrong, he's the Head Commander of the rebellion. If anybody can do this is Marcus, its' also how I found out my protégé was actually my nephew & found our little sister, Catherine or, Cate has she is known.

How I would love to make all the pain that asshole of a husband of hers 200 times worse. Now with the help of Chris, I can get the Tributes out of there for who else could I send in to get them out and have Cato listen to.

Cato would follow Chris to hell & back six different ways to Christmas without even Chris asking him.

Now its' a waiting game for Caesar as give Mitch my message:

"Tomorrow."

**Seneca POV**

I'm in the War room and I have to say, the president has out did himself on advisors. I wonder how many I can take to hell with me. I'm going to be testing this theory as they look at me as if this is my fault.

Okay, play it way, I dare you. I always have an 'Ace' up my sleeve. I learned very well during this time with the President. Excuse me you morons, the force field is 'your' responsibility.

As I turn over the profit loss of the games for this year cause of the rebellion I point this out. Carefully, very carefully.

"Sir if the advisors here would have adhere t my request, we wouldn't have this problem."

I don't give a rats ass if those idiots glare at me. Those blood thirsty bastards, I'm going to take as many with me as I can. I don't plan on surviving the rebellion.

However, I can get my family out of here when the time comes t save them.

"Seneca?"

"Yes President Snow?"

"Are you telling me that because we didn't reinforce the field is why the Tributes were removed by the rebels?"

"Yes, Sir its exactly what I said. Here is my memorandum date over three months ago Sir. However, now we must concentrate on what needs to be done to show the power of the Capitol."

"I already have, Seneca. Upon the rebels invasion, I ordered the bombing & total distruction of District 12. As we speak the hovercrafts are making an example of the district."

"The smallest district, sir. 12, Sir."

"Did you have a better one Seneca?"

"Yes Mr. President. District 6, more populated and it would have gotten rid of the 'drug' problem at the same time. A two for one if I may be so bold Sir."

"I wished you were one of these advisors, see gentlemen BALLS! Mr. Crane saw a better target for me and wasn't afraid to say which would've been the best target for this rebellion. Seneca, What would you do now?"

"Now not having military experience like some of these advisors I would use my time as a Peace Keeper to get the arena babies back here from District 2 to keep the 'Tributes' in line for starters. However if they have been kidnapped by the rebellion then I would flatten district 6 in 48 hours, Sir. I would also make the announcement that the dark days have returned along with the rebellion. This way our citizens can prepare for the coming months and fight for our cause. Bombing 6 would also send a stronger message to the rebels that they can't win."

"Very good Seneca. Very good (as Snow dismisses the advisors). Seneca did you know why I asked you here?"

"For my input or, the fact that some of the advisors are morons, Sir"

"In a way, yes. I wanted to see what I have to work with and to test your loyalty to me. Congratulations you passed. Now tell me which 'advisors' should resign?

I do this move very, very carefully as I point out which ones are loyal (three are actually for the rebellion) and which I would question because of the current atmosphere here (the ones that are for the games). If I did this right, I just bought 6 time to get out of dodge and knowing that the arena babies are in 13 already, I just may have found a way to get more information for the rebellion. As I see the President ponder on this, he then nods in agreement stating:

"I agree Seneca. I believe that we reign them in now before it gets any worse. I will speak to my advisors that will be retiring soon. You may go, we'll be in touch and may the odds be ever in our favor."

"As always with you sir."

As I leave, I see Peace Keepers go in and remove 4 of the advisors. I text my friend:

"Get the martinis ready."

All of the ones that I asked to be retired. Then has I go through the door to my car, I look up as those same Peace Keepers have them on their knees in front of the mansion, put bullets through their heads and walk away.

As I drive away, I know I am playing a very dangerous game indeed.

**Caesar's POV**

I receive a text:

"get the martinis ready."

I now know he is on his way as I leave the studio but I notice someone is following me.

_'Claudius you little devil. Always trying to out scoop me.' _

So I make a call to the Peace Keepers sound as if I am afraid for my life.

"Oh dear somebody's been following me. His license plate is and I believe that he is carrying..."

And I hang up. Within seconds the car is pulled over and I was right as always, Claudius. Dummy had a weapon with him. Oh well now he'll have to pay the price, silly boy.

As the Peace Keepers a sure me that I will be safe from here on I remarked

"I can't believe somebody that I know and worked with, would want to do me harm like this."

Damn I'm a good actor. As I thank my 'saviors' again (if they only knew) before taking off, I see that there will be no more problems as the Peace Keeper executes Claudius right then and there.

I meet Seneca, get the skinny over drinks as Seneca states we'll go over the programming tomorrow, we part. I know now that the rebellion is on, the dark days have returned & this time the Capitol will lose.

I also know I have to get the Crane's out before it gets bad. I promised my friend I would. He's doesn't think he'll get out of here but, he's taking as many of them with him when he goes.

Bravo, I wish there were more men who had the guts to stand up against Snow without Snow even knowing it.

I contact my 'dinner date' and go.

**Brutus's POV**

Brutus receives a text:

"What's for dinner?"

He replies:

"The usual, all your favorites."

As he meets his dinner date in 2 and gets an earful from Caesar, Brutus smiles to himself. Very good boys, very good indeed you manage to get more done in one day then some of us have in this past year.

Brutus knows now 6 will be the next target they have about 24 hours knowing Snow, Snow is also going for the arena babies in D-2 (too bad, you're too late, assholes) and

Seneca may be getting into Snow's 'inner circle'. He also knows Crane is doing this for the three years as Head Game-maker. The guilt that he feels for those kids deaths, he'll do as much damage to Snow before he gets himself killed.

After my talk with Caesar, I also let the other Victor's know with one word "choose". It's on and it's going to get bloody, very bloody.

Many will die to give our children & the districts freedom from Snow and his games. As I return home, I start my 'other' mission. To find the boy's mother and sister before they become victims of this game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything. Suzanne Collins owns the characters and the Hunger Games trilogy.**

**Author's Note:**

**This is the long awaited birth scene. As everyone knows there are not verymany birthings that has gone as planned. I know that every birth that I have been apart of has been chaotic. **

**3vlee, who is my talented Co-Writer and very good friend, wrote a good majority of this chapter. Good Job my friend!**

**Again, Happy Holidays to you all and be safe and healthy during the incoming New Year!**

**Please review and as always **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4**

**Capitol**

After the bombings in 12 and 6 things started to get worse in regaurds of the rebellion.

President Snow was starting to get very agravated with the whole situation and without adderssing his aadvisory councel, Snow gives the order to flatten 13 once and for all.

As the pre-dawn attack is launched Snow give his speech to the fighters:

"Panem, may the odds be ever in our favor."

One by one the planes take off to an out lying district that was suppose cease to exsist nearly a century ago.

**Mother Lode Area-District 13, almost 3 hours later:**

In an area what is known has the Mother Lode area of 13 Peeta and Clove is in medical recovery.

Clove gave birth last night to their son Alexander Bran Mellark, Peeta delievered him when Clove went into premature labor the night before in their quarters. Cato was there and was amazed how Peeta could be so calm and take charge at a time like that.

Cato was next door talking to Marvel when Cato noticed it almost time to take Katniss for her doctors appointment to check on the twins.

Lately his girls have had in their heads to keep mommy up unless he's around to calm them down. Yet through it all, still doesn't know if he's making any headway with Katniss. Marvel asks if he could tag along and Cato said sure.

The boys come are coming through the door when they hear Katniss singing A picture of me without you by Lorrie Morgan. It's her way of letting Cato know, she's sees what he's doing:

_Imagine a world where no music was playing_

_And think of a church with nobody praying_

_Have you ever looked up at a sky with no blue?_

_Then you've seen a picture of me without you_

_Have you walked in a garden where nothing was growing_

_Or stood by a river where nothing was flowing_

_If you've seen a red rose unkissed by the dew_

_Then you've seen a picture of me without you_

_Can you picture heaven with no angels singing_

_Or a quiet Sunday morning with no church bells ringing_

_If you've watched as the heart of a child breaks in two_

_Then you've seen a picture of me without you_

_Can you picture heaven with no angels singing_

_Or a quiet Sunday morning with no church bells ringing_

_If you've watched as the heart of a child breaks in two_

_Then you've seen no picture of me without you_

_Then you've seen no picture of me without you_

She's telling him she can't picture him not in her life. He finally is getting the message and for once it's not mixed. He want to do right by her and his girls. They deserve better from him.

Marvel looks at Cato

"I think you got your answer, my friend."

Katniss was laying on the couch thinking to herself that she resembled a beach whale and still has over a month to go. She's also going nuts since they have gotten here because other than going to the restroom and bathing, Cato either carries or, wheels her everywhere.

He also will not leave her alone even when he goes through the treatment for that damn dog bite and later do rehab for the damage for his arm. He always makes sure there is always somebody here. Actually he had Prim and his brother Chris here with me.

During these times this is where I learned a lot about the Briggs family. I could never imagine a family living withoout being love by at least one parent. It explains a lot. The good news after Mom saw what she was doing to Cato and that it was effecting her family she eased up on him. There is still some tension between them as well as with Gale but at lease Prim has started to get along with him for my sake.

Because of the threat of bombings Cato has a kit for me by the door, just in case. After what had happened in the arena & after Clove going into labor, I can't blame him. I'm just glad that the twins are okay. They're definatly Daddy's girls too. I remember how everyone figured this out while Cato was at rehab for his arm:

The twin were in rare form as Grandma was visiting, along with Aunt Hazel, Prim and Chris. Chris couldn't even get them to calm down. Mom had to send Prim to get Cato so I wouldn't crack a rib. Then here's comes Dad to the rescue. Right in front of everybody, he just goes right up to the three of us and puts his hands on my stomache then said

"Hey Daddy's home. Cut it out."

Low and behold like the parting of the red seas the girls stop.

This brought a smile on mom's face as Cato offered both her and Aunt Hazel tea. Mom then said

"Boy does that bring me back."

As she looked at me and explaind that I did that to her.

Then Aunt hazel remarked

"At least Katniss didn't crack your ribs like Rory did with me. Oh thank you Cato (as Cato handed her a cup of tea) you make a mean cup of tea."

Mom lighten up after that and the family followed suit.

At this point both of the guys came in and Cato got me up to put me in the wheelchair when all of a sudden without warning the sirens goes off as the areas start to shake.

Cato picks me up and has Marvel grab the pack. We're or, I should say the guys are running toward the bomb shelter when one hits too close to comfort and the passage collaspes both ways.

Marvel kicks open a door as another bomb goes off. As we get in the door closes behind us and locks.

"Oh Shit! The door, we're locked in."

Cato had put me down to try the door when I yelled.

"OWWW! ! Guys bigger problem. My water just broke."

This is when Cato took over as leader & went into Career mode.

"What! OH SHIT!"

"Marv pass me that pack and get behind her."

Marvel does as he told while Cato pulls out 2 battery lanturns, turn them on along with a flash light. Hands one to Marvel. Breaks out the blankets, water. Placing one underneath Katniss while using the other for a cover he checks Katniss.

However through an airvent in the medical shelter sat Hazel, Camille, Prim, Gale, Peeta, Clove with the baby, Rissa with Freddy, the rest of the kids, Chris and two very nervous dads.

**Back in the room:**

The guys determined that it was a utility room. However its reenforced enough that it should protect them for now.

As Cato checked Katniss he finds that she's 6 centermeters dislated . Both guys agree that they think it was the concussion of the bombs that set off her labor.

"AWW OWWWWW SOMEBODY BETTER BE SHOOTING SNOW OFF IN THE NUTS WITH DULL ARROW! ! (while looking at Cato) THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU DID THIS TO ME!

"Yes dear my fault. All my fault. Remember what your mother said Katniss. Rest in between them Katniss, you're going to need your strength."

"He's right. These twins are coming today kiddo."

**In the shelter:**

Hazell and Camille start to worry.

Marvel notices the air vent calls to see if anybody can hear him. What came back was a big relief for the three in the trapped room.

"They're arriving today. She's at 6cm and contractions are 3 to 4 minutes apart."

"Check after the 5th one Cato."

"Okay."

Between contractions they kept katniss cool and as comfortable as possible.

One hour later as Katniss screams...

"Shit! Apparantly Sage doesn't play around. Marv tell Camillle first one is crowning."

"Camille first one's in the shoot!"

"WHAT! ! ! Of all the rot... That's it I'm telling Foxy on you! AND YOU (Looking at Cato) WE ARE NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN!

"But dear you wanted three."

Katniss (as next contaction hits hard) "WE'LL ADOPT! ! YOU ASSHOLE! AWW OWWWW! !"

**In the bomb shelter: **

Camille and Hazell looks at eachother and says

"Boy does that bring me back."

"Thank God she's got somebody there with experience there with her."

As everybody looked at him Chris explained

"Cato delivered Clarissa because dad was out with his 'friend' that night and I was at academy."

**Back in the room:**

"Katniss come on fire girl push."

"YOU NEANDERTHAL! ! AWWWWWW OWWWW!"

**In the bomb shelter:**

"I said that to Mac with Prim."

Hazel as she tears up,

"With Rory, Vick aand Posey to Garrick."

**Back in the room:**

"Okay the head's out."

"WOW! Look at all that hair!"

"MARV!"

"Sorry, Boy wait til they start dating."

"YOU G AWWW..."

**In the shelter:**

"KATNISS ELIZABETH!"

All look at her dumb founded. Hazel replies

"What! I'm her Godmother!" Then everybody in no certain order

"Oh... Sorry... Our bad..."

**Back in the room:**

"BLESSED SON OF A BITCH."

Through the vent you hear Hazel say

"That's better. Whew cut that a little close there."

"I remember with Gale YOU broke the third commandment twice along with three of Garrick's fingers."

"One more push and she's here. Come on Katniss, push."

"AWWW OWWW.. THAT'S IT! IF WE EVER GET OUT OF HERE, POPS IS MAKING THE PAIN 50 TIMES WORSE FOR YOU! OWWW AWWWW!"

In a high pitched scream.

**In the shelter:**

Camille and her sister Hazel look at each other.

"That's a new one."

Then Camille continues

"Prim write that down for the book."

Clove looks confused until Prim explains that they have a tradition if a mother during child birth says a new one its written down. So far there are over 250 pages in two volumes.

**Back in the room:**

There was a long pause followed by a baby's cry as Sage Rosemarie made her entrance into this world. You could hear the cheers from all in the shelter as you hear Cato ask Marvel for the water to clean off the baby after he ties and cuts the cord.

Cato wraps Sage in the green baby blanket that was Katniss's when she was a baby. He gives Sage to Katniss to hold while he checks on Rue.

"Oh Boy. Katniss give Sage over to Marvel to hold he comes..."

"YOU! YOU DID THIS TO MEON PURPOSE! YOU DIRTY AWWW OWWWW..."

"Katniss BREATHE. That's it breathe...Marv how's Sage?"

"Pretty good considering her mother is cussing like a sailor."

"MARV!"

"Even I know better than that Marv."

"THAT'S IT MARVEL! CRANKY DAD GETS YOU AND I AM TELLING FOXY! !

**In the shelter:**

"Yessss! Hang in there sweetheart."

"Prim?..."

"Yeah got it already mom. Writing it down now mom."

"Come on Lil brother keep it together. MARV?'

Through the vent

"Yeah Chris?'

"What area are you in?"

"Chris we are down the hall turn left at Hailey and Henry's It's kitty corner from Thresh and Glimmer's on your left."

Cato shouts toward the vent:

"Have them send a stretcher Ice chips, blankets and 2 bassinets. The sooner the better. Marv wipe Katniss's face and neck."

Which Marvel does and places the cloth on her forehead. Marvel then looks at Sage as another contraction hits and said

"My, my, my Miss Sage wait til the fellas get a look at you. Now if your sister Rue would quit taking her sweet time you two could double date but don't worry. Girls like you tend to go for guys just like daddy."

Camille, Chris, Hazel, Brutus, Haymitch, Prim and Gale all go

"3, 2, 1..."

**Back in the room:**

"OH HELL NO! THEY'RE NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE THE HOUSE WITHOUT AN ARMED ESCORT!"

As you hear Gale saying through the vent

"That's a new one for the Dad's book."

"EXCUSE ME ! I need to PUSH HERE! !"

"Oops sorry dear."

"Cato Briggs FOCUS DAMN IT! ! AHHHWWW!"

Five minutes later, Rue Primrose made her entrance into the world. Katniss passes out from the pain. After Cato cleaned her up and wrapped her in the pink blanket that was Prim's as an baby. Rue is screaming her head off until she hears

"Hey, hey, hey. Rue it's daddy. It's okay, Dad is here."

"Hey Katniss look who I've got here. Katniss keep your eyes open. Somebody wants to see their Mommy."

As Cato comes over there with Rue and Marvel gives her Sage.

"So you're the pair who used my ribs for target practice & my bladder for a trampoline. "

Marvel noticing Katniss getting weaker:

"Guys the sooner the better. Chris need the stretcher yesterday.."

"So tired."

"Hang on Katniss. Help is on the way. I'm not going to lose you."

Katniss mouths

_'Love you.' _

As her eyes close Cato whispers in her ear.

"Love you too.'

"Katniss? Katniss!"

Marvel checking her pulse.

"She unconscious, Cato."

"Camille your daughter and granddaughters need you NOW! Can you have the Dads please show some restraint & MOVE IT!"

Less than 1/2 hour later has Cato keeps an eye on his girls, all three of them as the door opens to find Chris, Camille and the Dads there.

As Cato looks at Camille and says:

"Camille meet Sage Rosemarie and Rue Primrose. How's Katniss?"

As Camille checks Katniss as she administered I.V.

"She's fine Cato. You did good. You did really good. You're the only father in this family who didn't have a busted fingers or, hand."

"How's the arm?"

As he takes Rue from his brother and Camille takes Sage.

"Pretty good."

As he picks up Katniss and puts her on the stretcher as Marvel grabs their gear as they all leave. As they get into the hall and Cato follows behind there's a hand on his shoulder.

"Good Job. You did a real good job. Nice way to step up. You finally got it."

"Thank you Commander Brutus."

"Just call me Pops, Son"

**Four Hours later:**

Katniss wakes up in medical's maternity ward in the bed next to Clove.

"Cato?"

"Hey there. There's two girls who want to see Mommy"

As he brings over Sage and Prim to her.

"By the way Camille says both look like you period. Doctor also said you are on three days bed rest. Also Marv and I were right about the bombing. The bombs set off your labor like it did in the Arena."

"Before I knocked out you said something."

"Yes (as he sat next to her and leaned in) I said I love you too. Katniss I never said that to anybody before, ever. You're the first that I ever said it to."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy; Suzanne Collins does.**

**Author's Note:**

**This Chapter was Co-written by 3vlee. Thank you 3vlee for everything!**

**Please remember this story is rated M for a reason. It is the Hunger Games after all.**

**As always, reviews are welcome.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**President Snow POV**

It has been two months since the bombing of District 13, and we have not heard anything about the rebellion. I believe that we finally squashed this in ass.

I turn on the television to confirm the damage that has been delivered to them. I am in the middle of the daily report when it happens.

"Good Morning President Snow. My name is Haylie Jacobs. I am one of the tributes that were forced to take part in the 74/75 Hunger Games. I was paired with Henry Jacobs of District 4. Because of you many of my fellow tributes and friends have been stripped of our child hoods and lives. We were forced to have babies while still being babies ourselves. I am currently in the middle of the fourth month in my second pregnancy, and I am only 16 years old."

"I am on this screen now to tell you that District 13 and the rebellion are still very much alive and we are very pissed off. I also want you to know that we are coming for you. Now, I do want you to know that there are a few things that we, as in the tributes from the 74/75 Hunger Games, would like to thank you for a few things: 1.) thank you for introducing us to our once tribute partners that have now became our life partners. For without them, we all would not have our beautiful children. and 2.) thank you for pushing too far. If it weren't for you pushing not one or two pregnant tributes but three pregnant tributes into the arena giving the rebellion a reason to strike and take you down. From one person to another, I would sleep with one eye open because we are going to get you!"

The transmission had just finished, and I am furious. I walk over to the "red" phone in the corner of my office and pick it up.

"This is your president. I order you to bomb the whole of District 2 IMMEDIATELY!"

Let's see how the rebellion likes this. If I cannot rule all of Panem, then neither can they. I will blow up all of Panem before I will let anyone else rule.

**Cathrine Briggs POV: In District 2**

I am sitting in the living room with my 6-year-old daughter teaching her about responsibility, pride, and respect for her trainers (all of which she already had been taught by Cato to do) like my husband had wanted me to.

I was told earlier that she was going to enter into the tribute training academy next month since she had just turned 6 last week. We had a small dinner to celebrate.

When there is a very loud boom and the house shakes. I get up to see what it was when there is another loud noise. I instantly knew what was happening. I could hear Charles yelling from the kitchen that we are being bombed, and that it is the rebellion retaliating against the bombing of District 13 and that we all need to get to safety.

I feel my daughter grab my waist. Clara's eyes are wide and filled with fear. That is when I hear a knock on my front door. I walk over and answer it.

"Hello Mrs. Briggs. I am Robert Husk. I am Samantha Husk's father. My daughter just delivered this little boy and only minutes ago passed away. She told me to bring him to his father, Cato Briggs. We cannot care for her child."

He hands me my supposed grandson with a note to my son and results to a DNA test. He then runs away.

As he runs away, another bomb goes off. I gather Clara and the baby to me to protect them from the debree. When we have a small reprieve, I give the baby to Clara.

"No matter what Clara you hold the baby. NEVER let him go. Never."

I took them quickly to the kitchen. Charles sees the baby that Clara is holding, and we start to argue. That is when another bomb goes off. The ceiling starts to fall and Charles pushes me, Clara, and the baby out-of-the-way.

I hit the wall and my world is going black. The last thing I see is blood gushing from my husband's head and my daughter and grandson huddled under the table.

**Brutus's POV**

We are in the air on our way to evacuate District 2 when we get news over the radio waves:

_Attention District 2 is being bombed. Do not proceed until danger has passed._

I hear Chris get on the radio:

"We cannot wait until danger has passed there are innocent people down there and they need our help. As Head Commander of the Air Fleet and I have Second in Command of the rebellion aboard, we both over ride your orders and we are going to rescue those innocents."

"Yes sirs! Be careful."

I know that voice. I get on the radio:

"Marcus, Have the Medical unit ready for our arrival within the next three hours."

"On it now Brutus. Bring her home safe and sound."

I instantly know that he is taking about Catherine. We will not fail her again.

We land and Chris instantly order Prim to stay aboard the craft. The last thing we hear is Prim ordering her medics to stay on board the crafts until further notice.

We exit the craft and see that Marvel and Peeta are the first to get off their craft.

"Peeta and Marvel get Clove's Family and meet us at Cato's house which is across the street."

"Yes Sir."

We head off into the district. We reach the homes. I see the damage done to Cato's parents house and rush right in. That is when I hear her. A little girl, crying and screaming for her mommy and daddy.

I am so worried about what I might find. I rush to where I hear her crying and screaming. The door must be blocked by something because I have to kick the door to get it open.

That is when I see her. My baby sister is laying on the ground against the wall unconscious. I go to her and check her pulse. I also check her husband's but he's gone. To be he got off too easy.

"Chris! She's alive and there are two little ones here!"

When I sees her.

"Are you Clara Briggs?"

She nodded yes while holding onto the baby.

"I'm your Uncle Brutus and Cato's mentor. Come here and give me the baby."

"NO! MOMMA SAID NO! MOMMA SAID NEVER LET GO OF THE BABY!"

"It's okay Clara. It's okay, we're getting you and your mother to safety."

"NO! NO! MOMMA SAID NEVER LET GO OF THE BABY! NEVER!"

"CHRIS! NEED YOU HERE NOW!"

Chris rushes in to see Clara holding a newborn baby and me holding his mother. He tries to no avail to get the baby from his sister to no avail so, he picks both up. as we head out to the hovercraft, Chris explains that the only people Clara trust is her Mother and Cato saying:

"It was away too much for her to trust me. Cause of that I..."

He sees his father on the ground covered in blood.

"Dad?"

I shook my head no so I wouldn't upset my niece more. Christopher has just been informed of his father's death.

We continue on toward the hovercraft get inside, Chris barks an order.

"GET THIS BIRD UP NOW!"

As we take Cate, Clara and the baby to the medical area of the craft, we are at a lost how we can get the baby from Clara until it hits us both at the same time.

"Prim."

With her gentle soul if she can't then we have to move it to get to 13, to Cato.

At medical Prim ask us to contact Commander Everdeen, and to tell her mother to have Cato there waiting for them. Chris hands me the letter and the newborns papers. His name is Brutal Samuel Briggs, Mother Samantha Husk, Father Cato Brigg.

"SHIT! That son of a b..."

I hear Clara say from the stretcher;

"HEY! MY Momma don't like bad words Mister!"

It's all I can do not to fall down on the ground laughing my butt off with the child. Prim interrupts but I ask first;

"Prim, how is Cate?"

"She has a concussion & a broken hand from the fall. She should be fine Commander."

Then she whispers

"Clara told me her father push them all out-of-the-way as the ceiling came down on him. She's starting to trust me. Do you need me to tell her?"

Probably the only decent thing Charles Briggs ever did for his family in his life. I knew if anybody can get Clara to trust another human being it was Prim.

I nodded yes as I leave Chris there with Prim to contact Marcus to let him know, we have our baby sister back now. As I leave to go to the cockpit, I hear Clara ask if her Dad is dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy; Suzanne Collins does. **

**Author's Note:**

**My Co-writer, 3vlee, wrote this chapter and did an awesome job with it. We had discussed the contents and had it written since Chapter 5/6 of These Twisted Games. **

**Please remember this story is rated M for a reason. It is the Hunger Games after all.**

**As always, reviews are welcome. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Third Person POV:**

As the couple arrive they see Prim holding a baby who is just a few hours old, looks like Cato with green eyes, his little sister Clara on a stretcher with Brutus reading a note. On the stretcher, 6-year-old Clara is scared has she wakes up.

This doesn't sit well with Cato. Upon seeing her brother though, the little girl shoots off the table as she screams

"CATO, CATO!"

While running into his waist holding onto him as if her life depended in it.

**Clara's POV:**

I'm at home in the living room when the bombs go off. I'm so scared as I cling to Momma. I dare not go to Dad, he's mean. There is a knock at the door and Momma answers the door to find Mr. Husks holding a little baby. He gave Momma the baby.

He looks like Cato in his baby pictures but why are his eyes green. Oh no, his mommy just died. Hey! I'm an aunt this is Cato's son. Momma closes the door just as another bomb goes boom and covers us. Momma tells me

"No matter what Clara you hold the baby. NEVER let him go. Never!"

We're going into the kitchen near Dad (I really don't like dad. Mean daddy) when a another one goes BOOM! Dad pushes Momma and me away from him hard. Momma hit the wall.

"Momma! Wake up Momma, Please!."

I take the baby and the notes and get under the table. I think, why is there so much blood around daddy? And what happened to his face.

"Dad? Daddy?"

I realize then my dad is dead.

Its dark and smells of smoke, of blood when the door gets kicked in and a BIG man walks in. He walks to Momma and puts two fingers to her neck:

"Chris! She's alive and there are two little ones here! When he sees me.

"Are you Clara Briggs?"

I nodded yes while holding onto the baby.

"I'm your Uncle Brutus and Cato's mentor. Come here and give me the baby."

"NO! MOMMA SAID NO! MOMMA SAID NEVER LET GO OF THE BABY!"

"It's okay Clara. It's okay, we're getting you and your mother to safety."

"NO! NO! MOMMA SAID NEVER LET GO OF THE BABY! NEVER!"

"CHRIS! NEED YOU HERE NOW!"

Then and there walks in Chris MY big brother. Where Cato? I WANT CATO! !

"Clara, it's okay. Come here. We're getting you and mom out of here. Give me the baby so we can get you two out of here."

"NO! MOMMA SAID NO! MOMMA SAID NEVER LET GO OF THE BABY! MOMMA SAID NEVER LET GO OF THE BABY! NEVER LET GO OF THE BABY! NO! NO, NO!"

So Chris grabs and picks up both of us. I give the Chris the note.

"He's MY nephew!"

"Yes Clara he's our nephew."

Chris then looks to the big guy

"Brutus read this, it's Samantha's baby and Cato is the father."

"Shit. That son of a..."

"Hey! MY momma hates bad words mister!"

Why is the big guy laughing? Dude he's wierd.

"I want Cato."

Chris just picks up the baby and I, he taking to a big plane.

"Clara, I'm taking you and Mom to Cato right now"

As we get in a big plane, Chris gives an order:

"GET THIS BIRD UP NOW!"

"Yes Sir."

My brother takes us to a medical room and there's a big girl there. She has braids and she looks like she's nice. She told Chris to call her mother Commander Everdeen and to have Cato meet us there. I knew I can like her. I knew she was good not, bad. Cato will be there. My BIG Brother will make it better. He's my brother. He always does.

She has me lay down and hold the baby close. I don't let the baby go. The girl there told me her name is Primrose but I can call her Prim. She knows my brother Cato. She looks at Momma and told me Momma is going to be okay.

"My Dad is dead isn't he?"

Prim looked at me then, told me something that my Dad never did. She told me the truth.

"Yes Clara. He is, I'm sorry."

I try to search my feelings yet I don't feel anything. I feel nothing about him, I'm actually glad he's gone.

"Daddy was mean and hurt mommy, Cato, and me."

"Oh. Well Clara, I need to check on the baby. Can you help me?"

Prim asked me to help her.

"I'm only 6 years old. How can I help?"

"You're already are, Clara. You are holding, him and keeping him safe."

Prim tells me as we go, what she's doing to the baby and why. I like Prim. When Prim is done:

"Can I have the baby, Clara. I have to check you out now. I have to make sure you're alright. Don't worry he'll be right here. Between you and me, okay."

"Okay."

I think she would make a great sister. After she was done, Prim had me lay down and rest.

"I'll watch the baby. You're both safe. Rest Clara."

The last thing I remember was my brother Chris looking at Prim asking

"How the hell did you do that?"

Everthing went black. Next thing I know I am in another room. Prim is holding the baby has I sit up. There he is but who is the girl with him? And why are they two more babies? Oh-oh when mom finds out, he's going to be in BIG trouble. I don't think, I just run to him.

"CATO! CATO!"

I run to him until I'm wrapped around his waist. And I"M NOT letting go, period.

"Clara! hey easy there kiddo. It's okay. Big Brother's got you. I got you."

"Who is she Cato?" point to Katniss.

"Clara this is my fiancée, Katniss and these are your nieces Sage Rosemarie and Rue Primrose."

"So I have a nephew and two nieces? Like Prim?"(as Clara points to Prim)

"Prim is my little sister, Clara. I'm pleased to meet you, and yes you have two nieces. I am not sure about the nephew though. I only had two girls."

I knew she was a good sister. Then the big guy tells Cato, Dad died and reads the note from Mr. Husk.

As the big guy reads the note mommy had me hold on to along with the baby, I see a look in big brither's eyes that confuses me.

**Third Person POV:**

Brutus reads the note out loud that came with the baby:

_"Cato:_

_I do not hold anything against you for the fallout between you and my daughter Samantha. She knew that she was to never see you again due to her betrothal which happened after your reaping. However during the bombing Samantha died while giving birth to your son. We named him Brutal Samuel. Brutal for your title and a derivative of your Mentor's name, Samuel which is the male form of her name. I have enclosed his birth certificate and DNA results. A child should live with their surviving parent no matter which one is still living. Your brother was going to let you know that Samantha was pregnant but you were already in the arena with your partner, Katniss. I hope you thanked her for saving your life during the bloodbath. Personally I think she's one in a million, a diamond for doing that._

_Now I know my daughter was no angel or saint, but she still was my child and I am fulfilling her last request. For the record I am totally against this but by law I have to do it. That being Samantha's last words to her mother and I were;_

_"Take the baby to its father, Cato. He either raises this baby or, it ceases to exists."_

_With that being said by law the only victim here is this child. Be the man and father I know you can be to all of your children. Raise him well._

_Sincerely,_

_R. Husk"_

"Cato what did she mean when he wrote you either raise him or, he cease to exists?"

"In 2 although it's not practiced often, should the mother make this request, if I reject Brutal as mine, he dies by exposure or, from starvation by being left out in the elements."

As Katniss get a look of absolute horror on her face, Camille looks to Brutus who nods to affirm while Cato continues.

"He's my son and my responsibility."

Looks to Katniss

"I know you're pissed at me about her Katniss, I can't condemn Brutal to death just for being born."

Katniss looks at Brutal then looks to Cato

"You need to quit being such a sharpshooter with that thing. Brutus we're going to..."

"Getting another crib and a bed for my niece. On it." Then looks to Cato "Damn it! I told you..."

"I know. I know. Every action has an equal reaction."

Looks to Katniss

"Are you sure? You don't have to. He is my responsibility. I'm his father."

"NOOOO! I told you that girl was nothing but trouble with a capital T from day one! From the moment you laid eyes on her and her damn green eyes, I knew she'd be the death of you! Great now I went from being the Mighty Mentor to a nursemaid."

Again looks to Katniss;

"Keep HIM on a very and I do MEAN ON A VERY, VERY tight leash!"

Brutus mutters here we go again with the damn doghouse as he leaves.

"Yes and you are also the father of our twins, mister. Brutal needs a family. We're it. I'm going to be the only mother this boy knows damn it. We're HIS family now. In the meantime, we get started on the adoption process so he only knows ONE mother in this family. That's if you want to. For the record I would be more pissed at you if you rejected him. He's an innocent baby."

Cato pulls Katniss in for a hug

"Sam's father is right. You are one in a million."

While Prim holds Brutal, Camille gives the all clear after giving Brutal and Clara a check up to take home along with more diapers and formula since he was bottle fed from the beginning.

Camille looks at Brutal

"Well hello there Brutal. I'm Grandma who will be spoiling you R-O-T-T-E-N along with your siblings. I think you can get use to it. Well Cato even I have to admit (has she hands Brutal over to his father) you must have been a beautiful baby. Except those green eyes, he looks just like you."

Later back in their quarters after they get Clara settled in Cato and Katniss talk.

"Here take him so I can get a bottle. (as he handed Brutal over to Katniss so he can get his bottle ready) Katniss I never even knew she was betrothed. Believe it or not, there are some lines that I won't cross. Sam knew I would never hurt a family member or a friend like that. Samantha knew she could've came to me when she found out about Brutal. I can't believe she would do that to an innocent. Why would she do a thing like that? I don't get it."

Without even thinking or, missing a beat Katniss replied

"1) Because she was either counting on you to get her out of her betrothal thereby creating a family rift or feud between friends. 2) To hurt you and her parents by putting Brutal to death. Either Brutal won't have to worry anymore. Nope this big guy has nothing to worry about (Has Cato takes Brutal to feed him)."

**Cato's POV:**

Shit!

Son of a bitch!

Just when I get or, make headway with Katniss, something comes up and I'm in the dog house again. But Katniss surprised me not only wanting to be Brutal's mother, she wants to adopt him as well. I told her since she's lost sooo much weight her ring fell off that I was going to get resized.

I just got the word that Katniss is now Brutal, opps mean Samuel's mother in all ways so, I added something to her ring as he touches his pocket for the 15th time in the last ten minutes. She even honored my district's tradition about honoring the late mother. Brutal legal name is now Samuel Gabriel and Katniss is listed as his mother.

**Katniss's POV:**

Oh Shit! Shit! Shit, Shit!

I lost my ring and I haven't told Cato yet. He's going to be pissed. WE maybe trading places of who's in the doghouse, since he's been back in it for over three months now. I lost so much weight after the twins with the rebellion going on, I had to put my ring on a chain so I wouldn't lose it. Now its gone. Son of a ...

I remember the day he proposed to me. I was so tired from delivering Sage and Rue that I didn't even remember him doing it. That is until the next day when I noticed a ring on my left ring finger. I had asked him about it. He then got back on one knee and repeated the proposal speech from the day before:

_"Katniss Elizabeth Everdeen, I know that we have not had the best beginning or even days after it. I was so horrible to you even when we found out that we were expecting our beautiful daughters. If you would please do me the honor of accepting my proposal to be my wife, so that I may spend the rest of my life correcting my behavior, protecting you, Rue, and Sage, and showing you how I should have treated you all this time?"_

I looked at him as he presented a beautiful ring to me. It was a simple ring. It was made of a braided mixture of yellow gold and white gold with tiny arrow heads over lapping each other. If you looked at the ring closer it had Cato any my initials engraved in the arrow-head with a diamond chip in between our initials, and Rue and Sage's initials engraved on the inside of the band.

I had, for the second time, accepted his proposal, and then asked to hold and see our beautiful little girls, our treasures.

Which brings me to my new thought and worry. Our son. I really hope we find out soon about the adoption on Brutal. NO! Samuel, his name will be Samuel Gabriel. I thought pregnancy was tough, damn try adoption. That's probably why I lost even more weight.

But he's worth it, he's just too adorable to be called, Brutal no matter what the reason is behind it. Gabriel was a messenger to a woman in ancient times who, was to become a very important person in her young years.

This is a perfect middle name for Samuel. He's a message to Cato about what his actions can bring. Granted it was a bad thing that he did to me but look at the beautiful thing that came out of it. Our son.

**Third Person POV:**

Cato comes into their room to talk to Katniss who's feeding Samuel while the twins are still sleeping.

"I got word about the adoption Katniss"

Her head snaps up.

"And? Oh before you go on , boy you're going to hate me but I lost my engagement ring. Found the chain but , I can't seem to find my ring. I'm sorry baby but I've been looking for it for days."

"1) You didn't lose your ring. Remember I was going to get resized for you. So I did.

2) I wanted to be the one to tell you that the adoption went through and now Samuel is now OUR son with this;"

As he gets down on knee again and slides her engagement ring with three additional colored stones and Samuel's initials engraved next to his' sisters' onto her third left finger. Each stone marked the month that each of their children were born (one of Rue and Sage's identical stones on each side of mine and Cato's initials and Samuel's stone replacing the diamond chip in between our initials).

"You are now the proud mother of Samuel Gabriel"

As he shows Katniss the amended Birth Certificate and adoption papers showing Katniss listed has his mother.

Cato then said

"The best part no morning sickness and no labor pains. I know I screwed up during the whole thing with the pregnancy, the twins but, you had to admit I did a good job on the delivery and with Samuel here but baby can I pleeaassee get out of the doghouse now? I promise that I will NEVER ever screw up like this again. I think you know I'm here to stay."

"We'll talk, we'll see. Now we have to talk about Clara. She needs help with these night terrors, Cato."

"I know. Has she spoken to you about it?"

"No. From what your mother, Chris, and Brutus had described, she seen the whole thing. I know what it is like to watch someone you love die in such a horrible way."

"Fire Girl, we never loved him. We feared him. I do understand that seeing someone have their brains bashed in is very traumatic. Should we get her into see the doctor about it?"

"Cato, I honestly don't know. I watched my father and uncle get blown up right in front of my face. I did not see a doctor and I still have night terrors about it. I also have them about the games too, but now I have you to calm me when they come and you take care of me. She only lets you comfort her. you and Chris are the heads of the family by District 12 tradition so you two would have to decide. If you are asking my opinion, I honestly think that the doctor might and this is a big might help her. the decision is yours and Chris's to make. I think it is time to put this little man to bed and you need to go check on her."

We still have custody of Clara because mom doesn't understand what is happening and why our head commander is treating her different then the others. Hell I do not understand why he is treating her and even the rest of the family different.

As we walk into the kids room I kneel next to my sleeping baby sister and watch her for a while. I then Kiss her on the forehead and walk to my children's cribs. I gently squeeze their hands and make sure they are covered and walk out the room.

I know tomorrow I will have to find Christopher and we will need to talk about Clara's night terrors, but for now I curl up next to my future wife and fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything. Suzanne Collins owns the characters and the Hunger Games trilogy.**

**Author's Note:**

**This Chapter has more background information that is much-needed for the story. There will be more action soon I promise. Give us at least two more chapters. **

**Thank you to my Co-Writer, 3vlee, for using you wonderful talent to help me with this story. **

**Please review and as always **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7**

**Taking it back**

**District 13 Planning**

**Cato POV**

As they plan to take Districts 3 and 5 Cato pulls His Brother, the 4th Commander Christopher Briggs aside to talk about their sister.

"How's Clara? I sorry that I can't be the one that has custody of her, but you are the best one. She only trust you and Mom."

"Clara is not fine Chris. She having night terrors. Chris she saw the whole thing."

"Oh my god, no. Damn it I wish I was there more. Now she's paying for it. I failed her Cato. I failed both of you, my kid brother and baby sister."

"Chris you didn't fail, at least not yet. There's time with Clara, but you will fail her if we don't get her the help she needs now. Katniss said with dad gone, we're the heads of the family now. NOW we have to act it. As for getting Clara's trust, start spending more time with her. Start training her to defend herself. You're going to have to replace Dad. I know you'll be better than the one who fathered us."

"Okay after the meeting we plan for Clara. How are the babies?"

"Fine, Katniss is now Samuels' legal mother. We changed his name to Samuel Gabriel Briggs. Marvel and Foxy are going to be his godparents."

"HOT DAMN! You know after Katniss heals, you're working under me right?"

"Yeah and..."

"I made the request for a reason Cato. After what Camille did... (Chris pauses) the others will have to earn my trust before I let them near you. Besides I trained you in flying and Brutus added to it. If anybody can find a weakness on land, sea or air, its' you. I also wanted to tell you they're placing Marvel and Katniss in weapon development. Her father Mac taught her more than just how to hunt Cato. You landed one of the best jewels in the districts there kid. Also this way she'll be here with the kids, protected which I know is what you want."

"Good. Thank god. Chris I've been thinking instead of just taking over District 3 we should take District 5 with it. We then will have control over the Capitol's power source & their programing on all levels. Have we cracked the nut in 2?"

"No not yet. Why?"

"Its' the Capitol's back up. It's also partly the reason they won the last time. You can thank Brutus for making me study history on the Capitol's battles for this. We crack the nut, we got them where we want them. Crack the nut Chris then go for 3 and 5. the rest falls into place to the point that even 1 will break from the capitol."

"Okay Cato how do we crack the nut?"

"Back door big brother. Cut all the power in the next black out to the nut so we can get in take over get all the capitols plans, reprogram it for the rebellion then move forward with the next step. I got to get back to Katniss and the kids. Clara starts school soon. How's mom doing? How is she coping?"

"She's coping but not bouncing back has she should. Its why Marcus and Brutus are caring for her. She knows that they are her brothers, Cato. She also would like to know when is she going to see "all" of her grandchildren and meet Katniss?"

I remember the day we all found out that Brutus and Marcus were our family.

_I am walking into the conference room due to the fact that I was summoned by none other than the head commander of the rebellion himself, Marcus Malone, who is already present. I look around and see that my brother (Christopher), my mother (Cathrine), and my Mentor (Brutus Malone). _

_"Hello guys?! What are you all doing here?"_

_"I have called you here today because my brother and I have information that needs to be shared with you immediately. You see Brutus and my parents were wonderful people and they loved each other since they were children, and when they were teenagers they found out that their parents had followed tradition and betrothed our father to our mother who was a young woman who came from a very wealthy family. this family loved this young man as much as if he were their son."_

_"They were married and had the first of three children, Brutus. They were so happy. My father learned how to run the family business and two years later they had another child, a boy, me. my father thought that he could never be happier. The boys went into the academy as all District 2 children. When they came home every evening the boys would be taught how to run the family business and how to lead people for the success of the company. Fave years after the boys had entered the academy, our mother became pregnant with yet another child but this time they were having a little girl."_

_"Our mother was so very happy to finally have a little girl, but the pregnancy was so rough on her. She almost lost the baby girl two times before she had given birth. When she did finally give birth there were major complications. Our mother had told her doctor that if there was ever the chance that a decision were to be made that they would have to pick the baby girl inside of her. Always."_

_"There were definitely some complications. Our mother had started to push on a contraction when one of her major arteries that carried blood to the uterus erupted. She was bleeding so bad inside out that they had no choice but to save the baby girl. Our mother was able to stay alive enough to hold her baby girl and name her.."_

_"She named her Cathrine Joanne Malone. then our mother told her that she loved her and passed away. Our father was so distraught over our mother's passing that he could not even look at his beautiful baby girl. He then took her to an orphanage and told us to never talk about it again."_

_"A year later, a month before Brutus's birthday and his last reaping, our father killed himself because he missed the love of his life so much. Brutus received custody of me because he was so close to being of age, and the business was passed down to our mother's sister's husband. A month later Brutus went into the Hunger Games and won."_

_"He put up the money to search for our lost sister. When we went to the orphanage where our father took her, we were told that she had been adopted by a nice family and that it was a closed adoption. We waited 16 more years to start looking for her again. We did finally find her three years after she had turned 18. She was married to Charles Briggs and had a son who was a year old. Brutus went to the house she was just living in and asked to speak to her. Charles had said that she was his property and that no one was to see her at all."_

_Chris looked at me and said:_

_"Sounds like dad."_

_"My I finish Please? As I was saying. We kept tabs on Cathrine throughout the years. When Chris and Cato came to the academy, we kept up by taking care of her boys. Then current events happened and now we are sitting here."_

_"Cathrine, we are your brothers."_

Our mother has not been the same since, and Katniss and I have had custody of Clara since.

"As soon as the Commanders clear it. This way she can see Clara too. Maybe seeing mom will help Clara with her night terrors."

"She hasn't asked about Clara, Cato. That's what has got the commanders worried. I'll see you later."

"Later."

As Cato walks back to his quarters, he wonders why his mother is not asking about Clara.

**Back At The Living Quarters**

Katniss is sitting with Clara, Rue, Sage, and Samuel when I walk into the living room. I love the way she looks when she is around our children and my little sister.

"Hello Fire Girl. I need to talk to you. Can you ask Prim to watch the kids."

"Prim has to train the new recruits for out on the battle field and my mom is helping."

"What about Clove and Peeta."

"Peeta has a meeting with intelligence. I will see if Clove can do it."

She walks out to the quarters next door. She comes back with Clove and our godson Alex. Clara lights up when she sees my best friend.

"Clovie!"

"Hello Small Fry! What are you doing?"

"I was helping Kit play with the babies. Do you want to help?"

"Yeah. I missed you so very much! Kat go ahead and go."

"See you guys in an hour."

We walk out to the cafeteria. We grab something to drink and sit down.

"So I was just given our assignments. I am to be Christopher's second in command and you are to work with Beetee and Marvel in weapons. Chris told me that he doesn't trust anyone around me because of what your mom did to me and I am the only one that he trusted with his life. You are a weapons specialist because the weapons you made were the best we all have ever seen. Plus, you will be able to be here with the kids. Marcus is now doing per-interviews and background checks on anyone who will be working in the daycare. We as the parents are the last line of interviews."

"Okay, so when are we supposed to start our assignments?"

"As soon as you are healed. They told me to stay and take care of you. Plus, I would like for us to be married before we start our assignments."

"I would like that too. I was talking to Clove and she said that her and Peeta want to get married in a small ceremony and Peeta asked me to be his best-chick. They decided to get married in two weeks. I would like to get married in three if that is ok with you?"

"Yeah, that sounds great! Clove asked me to be her Man-of-Honor. I saw the design of the wedding cake that Peeta is going to make."

"Really. He always decorated the cakes in District 12. I am so happy that he gets to bake again."

"We should get back. If we leave Clove with Clara too long it won't be pretty."

We walk into the quarters and see that Clove has all of the kids in bed for a nap. I am in shock. How did she do that? She picks up Alex and walks out the door with a smile.

"I guess she learned Peeta's secret about kids."

**Clove POV**

Two weeks ago Katniss and Peeta had called for a Star Squad meeting. This meeting was to help us all catch up with everyone and find out what traditions they have and want to keep so that we all can use them if we should choose to. Katniss, Peeta, and Gale stood up together to speak first.

"In district 12, there were three traditions that were the most important for a family."

Katniss then pulls out this beautiful head peace and places it proudly on her head. It is a tiara that lays flat on her forehead that has plant leaves wrapped around antlers met in the middle on the forehead by a Katniss plant leaf.

"This is one of the traditions that I would love to bring into our new world that is being built as we speak. All of us who used to reside in District 12 either has or had a set of godparents to help them throughout our lives. Gale and I are lucky we each have one of our godparents still alive. Gale's sole surviving godparents is my mother. when he married his wife he took his godchild symbol and had it made into a necklace that he presented to his wife the day before his marriage. My sole surviving godparent is Gale's mother, Hazel."

"My aunt and her husband were supposed to pick the symbols that represented themselves but decided to merge our family in the most powerful way, through me. This tiara has the symbols of both my mother and father, which are herbal plant leaves representing the healer, and they are wrapped around a set of antlers that representing the hunt which is the symbol that my aunt and uncle picked to represent them. My mother and aunt are the healers and my father and uncle hunted to help us survive. They all picked the Katniss plant leaf to represent me that joined our family. All of Gale's brothers and his and my sister has the same symbol except the element that holds it in place. Gale has a bow and arrow, Rory has the word laughter, Vic has a mockingjay, Posy has a posy flower, and my sister has a Primrose flower."

"Mine is what you see. We dedicate our children to their chosen godparents when they are between the time they are born and the time they turn a year. Cato and I have decided that we would like to follow this tradition and have already asked Clove and Peeta to be the Godparents to our Rue and Sage, but we have to ask another set of people to please come up to the front."

As Cato walks over to Foxy and Marvel to escort them to the front of the room.

"We humbly ask you if you would do us the honor of being our sons, Samuel Gabriel, God Parents?"

They look at each other and give each other a thoughtful look then looks at me and Cato and says:

"Only if you will be our Freddie's godparents."

Both Cato and I answer without looking at each other:

"We would be honored to!"

Then it was Peeta's turn to speak.

"Another tradition that the people of District 12 simply do not feel whole unless it is done is the toasting of the bread. When a couple want to be married, they simply go to the Justice building and purchase the rights to be married. They sign a paper and on document the are already married. It is not official until they have toasted their first loaf of bread, usually given to them for free by my family who was the town bakery. They go to their home which is assigned by the Justice building staff and light the hearth with their family and friends around, toast the bread until it is golden brown, and feed their piece to each other."

Then Gale steps up and gives Peeta a bro-hug and starts to speak:

"Our last tradition that we would like to have inserted into this new world and country is that when the oldest male in a family has passed on or left the family that the next oldest is in charge of the family. When mine and Katniss's fathers died in a mine explosion a few years ago, with us being cousins and godsiblings as well, I became the man of the family and with the help of my mother and Katniss at that time and now, I make all decisions regarding the family. When Katniss asked both Hymitch and Brutus to officially be surrogate fathers to us and our siblings and accepted, they became head of the family along with me."

She steps up again and give her older cousin a tight hug and turned to address the Star squad again:

"We tell you our most prized traditions because we want you all to see that we are willing to SHARE traditions with you and adapt your traditions into ours. You all have to just tell us. WE ALL DO NOT WANT TO CONTINUE LIVING DIVIDED BECAUSE THAT IS WHAT SNOW WANTS US TO DO."

I then step up and grab my best friends hand and walk to the front of the room. Cato begins to speak:

"Katniss is right. Snow wants us to stay divided and All I see in front of me is the fact that we all are closer than that of when we were reaped. There are only two traditions that Clove and I want to have inserted into the new country and world. In District 2, our children go into the Academy to start training for the games at age six. Now, we know that there will be no games after the rebellion, but after talking to our soon-to-be-spouses, we still want our children to be trained just in case they should need to protect themselves and/or a family member or friend. We are going to have our children start training at age 9 though because we want them to have fun before they are to train."

I stand up now and begin to speak:

"Another tradition is a big wedding ceremony where the whole District has to attend. Peeta and I are combining all of our traditions that we want to keep. Peeta and I will be getting married in two weeks and our son Alexander Bran will be dedicated to Cato and Katniss next week. Both Ceremonies will be small with only closest friends and family. This means you all have to attend or I will personally put a knife in your foot (I say with a smile)."

Cato steps in and says:

"Katniss and I have decided that our children will be dedicated to their godparents that same night Alex is dedicated to us."

"Why not do All of the godparents ceremonies the same night."

"Clovie that is a wonderful idea."

As the meeting progresses, we begin to adapt all of the traditions into ones we already have established into our lives.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything. Suzanne Collins owns the characters and the Hunger Games trilogy.**

**Author's Note:**

**This Chapter has three ceremonies in it. There will be more action soon I promise. Give us at least one more chapter. In this chapter, there is a reference to what a godparent. Before anyone says anything, I know that the godparents takes responsibility for the child's religious beliefs. I just want people to know that is not the case in my family and in this story. They take responsibility for the child if the parents are unable to or if the parents die.**

**Thank you to my Co-Writer, 3vlee, for using you wonderful talent to help me with this story. **

**Please review and as always **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8**

**Katniss POV**

A week later we had the godparents ceremony. I had to have two chains made and the starting of a tiara for mine and Cato's wonderful godchildren. I had them made of a mixture of gold and silver which symbolizes the strength and bond between the child and the godparents.

Alexander, Peeta and Clove's son, we chose the elements of a golden shield (because his name means _Defender of people_) symbol as a background for two silver arrows on both sides of a silver sword with a bronze wheat stalk in the center of the sword. The chain to the charm (which will be made to hold Alex's boutineer for his wedding day) is a rope chain made of silver, gold, and bronze as well.

Fredric, Marvel and Foxy's son, we chose the elements of the Oriental symbol for peace the Yin Yang, which is also gold, (because his name means _Peace Ruler_) as the background for two silver arrows on both sides of a silver sword with bronze herbal leaves wrapped around the silver sword. The chain to the charm (which will be made to hold Freddie's boutineer for his wedding day) is a rope chain made of silver, gold, and bronze as well.

For little Marigold (who was a month old at the time), Gale and Madge's tiny daughter, we had the starting elements of a tiara that would be later made into a tiara for Marigold's wedding day. The elements of a golden flower (a marigold) as the background for two silver arrows on both sides of a silver sword with the silver sword going through a bow. On little Mary's wedding day Cato and I will present her with a tiara that has antlers holding her elements in place on top of her head. The antlers will represent all the deer that kept her family alive after her grandfather had died.

After I had commissioned the pieces to be molded, I went to my mother, my aunt, and my little sister to ask them if they could help me make the children's outfits for the ceremony. My aunt had to turn me down so that she can make Mary's outfit. I felt a little hurt but I understood.

Prim had said that she would make little Rue's dress because my youngest daughter was named after her and her best friend. My mother had said that she would make hansom Samuel's suit because she fell in love with him the moment she laid eyes on him. I would make my oldest daughter's dress.

Once we had decided who's outfits we all were going to make, we all went to the Clothing Closet (a store-room full of fabric and clothing alike) to pick the material we would use. My mother had saved mine and Prim's dedication dresses, tiaras, and baby blankets (the blankets I received in the arena), so that we would have them for our children. Prim's baby, when she had one, would receive it's hand-made baby blanket from me. It was tradition in our family to change out the skirt part of the dresses to match the baby's personality.

Well my Sage isn't going to be happy. She doesn't like dresses just like her momma. Oh well. She is just going to have to deal with it. I chose a purple silk material that had green leaves along the edges. It was like it was made just for our Sage. My mother and sister had both stated that it was perfect. Prim had found some white velvet material that would go perfect with the dress that was Rue was going to wear. My mother had found a mint green material that would go well with Gale's black suit that he wore for his dedication ceremony.

I knew that I would have to figure out something for Clara. It is supposed to be Cate's job to do this, but ever since they were rescued from the bombing in District 2, she hasn't asked for or seen Clara. Why wouldn't a mother want to see her own daughter?

I remember the day when Cato and I talked about Clara and Cate.

_"Cato, why has your mom not asked for Clara? She is such a sweet girl."_

_"Katniss, this is something that you cannot tell anyone. My mother doesn't want to have anything to do with Clara because Clara is a result of Marital rape. I was in my room getting my stuff together to move into the dorms at the Academy, and Chris was off doing god knows what when it happened. My mother was trying to get everything together so that she could finally leave my abusive father. He came home earlier than he was supposed to and caught her. He had his best friend Joshua with him. They looked so alike and if my father wasn't an only child you would have thought they were brothers."_

_"He started to hit her and Josh just sat there and watch licking his lips. I came down stairs to see what was going on, but I was caught by surprise and hit in the head and was out. when I woke up, I was tied to a chair and had my mouth gagged."_

_"I saw my father and Josh taking turns fucking my mother. She had blood all over her face and between her legs. She was screaming for them to stop. Between her screams, I heard my father call her a slut and that she wasn't worth anything. That the only reason she was even around was because she got pregnant with Chris. He kept pounding in her until he came and then Josh had his turn. She was finally unconscious when he finished. My father untied me and said 'That's how you handle a woman boy.' I was only fourteen. I couldn't save her."_

_"A month later, she found out she was pregnant again. I decided that I was going to stay at home instead of living in the dorms. I would go with her to every doctors appointment and I even delivered my baby sister."_

_"Then we all get reaped and I go and do the same thing and rape you. Katniss, I am so very sorry! I promise that it will not happen again. I don't want to be like my dad."_

_"Cato, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I forgave you and you haven't done it again. I trust you that you won't hurt me or our children. Plus, I can hold my own against you and you know it."_

I shivered just remembering that talk. Thinking of Clara, I looked at Prim.

"Prim, I know that you are getting really close to Clara, can I ask how she is doing?"

"She trusts me enough to talk to me about some of her dreams, but she made me promise not to say anything to you or Cato because she doesn't want to worry you guys too much. Please just know that she is getting better and that if there is something that has to be said or done for her safety, I will tell you right away."

"That is all I need to know."

"Has she been having any more nightmares?"

"She still has them but they are not as bad as they were. Cato only has had to stay with her about three or four times a week. It is a step up from every night."

"Where is little miss Clara today?"

"Mom, She is with Chris. When he is not training or in meetings, he takes her to his quarters for a while. Matter of fact tonight is the first night she will be staying at his quarters for the night. The other day I saw her and Chris sitting in my rocking chair reading. I over heard him telling her that him and Cato loved to read and play hide-and-go-seak when they were her age. She hugged him and asked him if it were real. He just laughed and started reading her the story again."

"Oh that is so sweet. I am glad that he is being there for her. It is crucial for her recovery that she trust her guardians."

"Yeah, I know mom."

"Katniss?"

"Yes Little Duck."

"You do know that Cato and Chris asked me and Brutus to be her godparents right?"

"Yes I know I suggested you to them."

"Really. You have that much faith in me?"

"Yes I do. So what do we do for Clara's dedication dress?"

We walked to the little girl dresses. I find this red and white gauzy dress and I buy it.

Three days later the outfits were done and so were the necklaces. I opened the packages and inspected them. They came out just like I had imagined them.

It is now the night of the Ceremonies. We walk into the room that was reserved for special events. I am carrying Sage, Cato is carrying Samuel, and my mother is carrying Rue. Clara is holding Cato's hand. We sit in the seats the were reserved for the godparents and children.

Marcus walks in and starts the ceremony.

"Tonight, we are here to start a tradition for our future nation. This tradition is call The Dedication. First off, I would like to tell the meaning of a godparent. A godparent is a person who promises to take responsibility for a child if the parent should be unable to. When a child is born, they are to be dedicated to a male and a female. These people will take on the responsibility for these children. Some godparents will want to be very involved in the lives of their godchildren, which will build the bond between the families and make it stronger. In the case of these families in front of me, the bond is already very strong. Now we can start the main portion of this ceremony."

"Would the parents of Alexander Bran Mellark, Fredric Andrew James, and Marigold Maysliee Hawthorn come forward with your children."

Clove, Peeta, Marvel, Foxy, Gale, and Madge grab their children and walks to the podium. Clove, Foxy, and Madge hold the babies in their arms while Peeta steps forward and begins to speak:

"Would Cato and Katniss Briggs please come forward?"

Cato and I step up with a long pillow holding the necklaces on top of them. Peeta continues:

"I have been selected to represent Clove and myself to be the one to dedicate our child to you as your godchild. Katniss and Cato, we have been through so very much together. We trust you with our lives and now we are intrusting you with our son's life. If we are unable to care for him please promise us that you will care for him as if he were your own son."

Then Marvel steps up to speak:

"Foxy and I intrust our son's life to you not just because Cato you are one of my closest friends and Katniss you have always made sure that everyone was taken care of before you were, even when things weren't so good for yourself. If we are unable to care for him, please promise us that you will care for him as if he were your own son."

Now Gale steps up and speaks:

"Madge and I chose you two, Cato and Katniss, to be our daughter's godparents because Katniss you are not only my cousin but you are both mine and Madge's best friend. We know that you are the best for our daughter because you share the same values and up raising as we do. Cato we chose you because you have proven to us that you truly have a heart of gold and that you would protect her as if she were your own. I defiantly chose you because I know that I will need help scaring the boys off when it is time for her to date. If we are unable to for our daughter, please promise us that you will care for her as if she were your own daughter."

It is our turn to talk and present the children with their dedication symbol. Cato speaks for us:

"We, Cato and Katniss Briggs, accept the children who have been dedicated to us as our own. You all will not ever have to worry about any mistreatment on our parts and I think I speak for everyone when I say when it comes to that beautiful little girl of yours Gale that the boys will have no chance. Sorry Mari."

I give Alex, Freddie, and Mary their necklaces as well as a kiss on their foreheads and hug all six parents.

We all step down and the other parents go for their dedications and then it is our turn to dedicate our children. We walk up with Chris holding Clara's hand and holding a sleeping Sage.

Cato speaks up:

"Would Peeta and Clove Mellark, Marvel and Foxy James, Primrose Everdeen, and Brutus Malone please come forward."

The six come forward and stand in front of us.

"First off Clove and Peeta, Katniss and I chose you to be Sage Rosemarie and Rue Primrose's godparents for the fact that when I was being an intolerable ass to Katniss during the past year, you were there no matter what for Katniss and my girls. I knew then that Katniss made the correct choice picking and asking you two to be their godparents. If the time should ever come and Katniss and I are unable to care for them, please promise us that you would raise them and treat them as if they were your own daughters."

Clove steps up and says:

"We, Peeta and Clove Mellark, are honored to accept these children who have been dedicated to us as our own. You will not have to worry about any mistreatment on our parts."

They give our daughters a necklace each to be made into a tiara for their wedding day. Sage's had a flower with five petals as the background with two wheat stalks on both sides of a small knife with a tiny sword etched into the middle of the knife. Rue's had a flower with eleven petals as the background with two wheat stalks on both sides of a small knife with a tiny arrow etched into the middle of the knife. Peeta put them around their necks and kissed them on the forehead. They take both girls and sit with my mother.

"Marvel and Foxy, we chose you to be Samuel Gabriel's godparents for the fact that Marvel you are my closest friend aside from Clove and Foxy you will ensure that Marvel will do right by our son. You both have helped keep me sane when things weren't going well between Katniss and I. Foxy you saved Katniss and my girls from death in the arena. If the time should ever come and Katniss and I are unable to care for him, please promise us that you would raise him and treat him as if they were your own son."

Foxy steps up and says:

"We, Marvel and Foxy James, are honored to accept this child who have been dedicated to us as our own. You will not have to worry about any mistreatment on our parts."

Marvel walks up to us and presents our son with a necklace that has a cross in the background with a spear integrated into the symbol used to represent medicine. engraved in the spear is mine, Cato, and Samantha's first initials. He licks Samuel's cheek and receives a smack upside the back of his head from both Foxy and myself for it.

I take Samuel and sit with my mother. Cato then lets Chris speak:

"We, Cato and Christopher Briggs, Guardians of Clarisse Marie Briggs chose you Brutus Malone Second in Command of the rebellion and our uncle and you Primrose Lynn Everdeen Second in Command of the medical unit and surrogate sister to Clarisse to be godparents because this poor girl has been through a lot and you both have been there not only for us but for her as well. If the time should ever come and Cato and I are unable to care for her, please promise us that you would raise her and treat them as if her were your own daughter."

Prim Steps up and says in her sweet soft voice:

"We, Primrose Lynn Everdeen and Brutus Malone, are honored to accept this child who have been dedicated to us as our own. You will not have to worry about any mistreatment on our parts."

Brutus presents Clara with a necklace of a full moon with tiny Primrose flowers surrounding a bolt of lightning. In the lightning, Cato and Christopher's initials are engraved into them. He gave her a huge hug and kisses her head.

Then Brutus steps up to Christopher and whispers in his ear. He then turns to the families and says:

"Let's eat."

We all file into the cafeteria and enjoy the feast. I look around to find my mother; I need her to help Cato with Samuel and Sage so I can take Little Rue to the restroom the change her diaper. When I see her she is sitting with Mr. Mellark talking about when their children were small.

"Camille, I remember when Peeta was dedicated to my brother and his wife. When I put him in Wheaton's arms Peeta's diaper had sprung a leak and baby shit went all over Wheat's jacket. We had to make sure Rye's diaper was OK before the ceremony so we didn't another Peeta situation."

"Katniss screamed all throughout the ceremony. She wanted to eat but I couldn't just take her and breastfeed her right there. She was so mad that she screamed. I thought we all were going to be deaf within the hour. Maybe that is why Katniss has always had to be so in charge. Prim was so quiet. She didn't fuss."

After hearing the smile and joy in my mother's voice, I just couldn't ask her to leave the conversation so I went to Prim.

"Prim, Can you help Cato with Samuel and Sage? Little miss Rue needs room service done."

Both Prim and Rue look up from their plates and says:

"Yeah sure. I get to pull the Auntie card and steal them from him."

I take Little Rue and head to the changing table in the bathroom. Lets just say no more breast milk for her, PU. It's formula all the way. We walk into the room just as Peeta walks out.

Peeta then brings out a five tear cake that has all the elements presented to every child that was dedicated in the ceremony.

The next day we go into the meeting room and Cato, his mother and I are read the results to the paternity test that the medics had done on Clara to find out who her father was. They used Cato's tests to confirm that she was in fact Charles Briggs daughter.

**Clove and Peeta's Wedding (Six Days Later) **

**Cato POV**

I am sitting with Clove in her changing room. She is already ready in her floor length sunset-orange dress. It is a tradition to wear white, but leave it to Clove to look at tradition and say _'Fuck You'_.

I don't blame her though. I do know that ever since she heard of the toasting tradition from Peeta's district she has made sure it would be included some how in the ceremony today.

I wonder if she will let Katniss and I use her idea for our ceremony next week. This is kind of a trial run/blue print for when our kids grow up and get married (not to each other as of yet. Only if their hearts want it.)

"Clovie. I know that you only have a seven-year old little brother, but I want to say something to you as your best-friend. I see you as a second little sister. I want to see you so happy that you cannot see straight. Are you happy?"

"Cato, you know I am happy. If I wasn't Peeta and I would not be getting married today. Just spit it out. What do you want?"

"I just want you to know that both Chris and I see you as a little sister and that if Peeta ever hurts you or Alex, there will be no more Peeta. You look so beautiful. Let's get you married."

"Thank you Cato."

Her dad walks in. He looks at her with pride.

"You ready Clovie?"

"Yes Daddy! I am always ready for an adventure."

We walk out and I walk ahead of her and her dad. I see Katniss. She is so beautiful and I cannot wait to marry her next week. She is wearing the dress she wore for her reaping a year and a half ago.

Could it have been that long ago? Could it have been that long since I thought that I was going to go into the games and kill everyone? I am definitely glad that our destinies have changed.

We get to the altar that has been set up in the ceremony hall. Her father gives her hand to Peeta and kisses her on the forehead. They then turn to Marcus.

"We are here to unite these two young people who are a shining good example of two people in love. In this uniting ceremony, we are combining the traditions of two districts, District 2 and District 12. With this being said I will let the couple take over."

At this moment Katniss walks up to them and hands Peeta a loaf of white bread. Peeta takes it and breaks it in half reaches in it and pulls out two rings. While Peeta does this Katniss walks over to a flambe cart and pushes it so that it is in front of the couple. It has a golden bowel that is big enough to hold a fire. She lights the fire as Clove and Peeta walks up to it with their half of the loaf on a silver prong.

Peeta sticks his over the fire and says:

"My Beautiful Clove, I choose to be with you for the rest of my life and beyond. I will protect and love you and our son until my dying breath. I love you."

He takes out his half sets it down to cool and puts her ring on her finger. He then picks up the half and feeds it to her. She closes her eyes and says:

"Damn that is delicious!"

He just laughs and says:

"I made it just for you love."

She smiles and picks up her half and sticks it in the fire and says:

"Lover Boy, you are one amazing man. I definitely choose to be with you for the rest of my life and beyond. I will protect you and our son until my dying breath. I love you more than I know how to."

She removes her bread from the fire and sets it aside so she can place his ring on his finger. She then feeds her half to him.

Now it is my turn to help. I walk up to Clove with a bucket of water, and she takes it. Peeta and Clove then takes ahold of the bucket and slowly puts the fire out. They hold each other's hand and walks to Marcus.

"As I stand her with the power of the Head Commander of the rebellion, I now would like to address you as Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. You may kiss your bride, and if I know our Clove you wants it sloppy and rough."

Peeta then kisses her first softly then he starts to go as rough as possible. I had to step in and whisper:

"Hey there are kids here, your son being one of them."

They laugh and separate. Every one cheers. We all walk into the cafeteria and Clove is presented with a wedding cake with a sign saying: _To my darling wife._

It is four layers and it had paintings all over it. Clove's eyes started to cry. I only seen her cry once or twice in our whole friendship.

The paintings were of her and Peeta's special moments. The largest painting is of the two of them together holding an hour old newborn Alex with smiling faces.

They cut the cake and everyone eats. The night went on with laughter, dancing, and love filling the air.

**Katniss and Cato's Wedding**

**Katniss POV**

It has been a week since we watched and participated in Clove's and Peeta's wedding. We had so much fun it was such a good break from the rebellion. Peeta and Clove had announce that they were going to wait to take their honeymoon until after the up coming mission. They will go when we go.

I am sitting in the changing room getting my hair done by my sister and mother. Madge is doing my make up, and Peeta is setting up my dress. Cinna had it sent to District 13 a few days ago.

He steps outside so that I may change. My mother holds out a peace of paper with my name on it. I open it and read the letter.

_My Dearest Katniss:_

_If you are reading this, then I am no longer on earth with you, and I am so sorry my baby girl. I would have loved to see you at your toasting and physically be with you when you had my grand-babies however many you may have. _

_I know that you and the man you have chosen to keep by your side for life will have many happy times and a fair share of the bad ones. My wild child, I know that you will give him a run for his money. _

_I want you to also know that money is not everything. If a man wants to be with you, he will not try to buy you with money. He will be there no matter what. Make sure that he cherishes you with all that he is. _

_My beautiful girl, I want you to know that I love you, your mom, and Primmy with all that I am and will continue to love you all until the end of time. _

_I love you and be happy!_

_Love forever,_

_Daddy_

My tears are beginning to fall messing up my make up. Madge rushes over and fixes it. When she is done, I walk over to my dress and read the note.

_Katniss:_

_Where this with no bra and nude underwear._

_Cinna_

I slip on my dress. The top of the dress has one of the shoulders bare and it had brown, green, and white sheer material draping over the strap and the bodice. The skirt had solid white silk with brown and green sheer material draping over it. The bodice and the skirt met just under my breasts. The dress was so beautiful that I almost wanted to take it off and put it away for safe keeping.

Then there is a knock at the door. We open it and it is Pops and Cranky Dad. They walk in and sit me down.

"Katniss, we have a gift for you that you must open now. We had Cato get this for us so do not get mad at him for it."

They hand me a box and I open it. I take out my tiara that I am supposed to be wearing today, but I thought I had lost it because it wasn't anywhere I would leave it. I was so sad and hurt with my self.

I looked at it and say that rather than it be the copper that my aunt and uncle had it originally made of, it was now gold. I looked at them and said:

"It is beautiful! Thank you! So which one of you are giving me away?"

"Well Brutus and I discussed it and we decided that Brutus will be doing it. I get to give Primmy away."

"Okay let's get to it then."

Peeta walks in and puts my tiara on my head.

"Katniss you look beautiful."

"Thank you Peeta for the compliment and for being my man of honor."

"No problem. Now let's get you married."

We walk out and I am instantly looking at Cato. He is in a black suit. He looks so hansom. I can't wait until I can get him alone.

I get to the altar and when Pops gives my hand to Cato he kisses my forehead and says to Cato:

"You better treat her right because if you don't there will be a lot of people on your ass."

Cato nods and we turn to Marcus. The ceremony goes as smoothly and almost exactly the same as Clove and Peeta's.

When he puts my ring on it is just a simple band that has _Til the end of time _engraved on it for the world to see. I put his matching band on his hand and we both have toasted and eaten our bread.

Marcus ends the ceremony and we all move to the cafeteria where we laughed, danced, and enjoyed the rest of our evening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything. Suzanne Collins owns the characters and the Hunger Games trilogy.**

**Author's Note:**

**In the note below my Co-writer, 3vlee, says it all.**

**Hello all;**

**I wrote a few things in that I felt were needed in the 'Briggs' brothers background concerning their life at home. I also added from the Third book "Mocking Jay" about cracking the nut. It was important in the book so in the rebellion I felt it was key here. Without further ado, enjoy.**

**3vlee**

**Thank you to my Co-Writer, 3vlee, for using you wonderful talent to help me with this story. **

**Please review and as always **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 9**

**The Nut Crackers; Through the eyes of the Briggs Brothers**

**Chris's POV:**

Let me introduce myself if I have not done so already. My name is Christopher Marcus Briggs. I am the fourth commander of the rebellion. I am in charge of Air Strikes/Support. My younger brother, Cato Michael Briggs was a Tribute in the 74/75th Hunger Games with his partner Katniss Everdeen. They were forced to conceive and have children together. Along the way Cato fell in love with his then fiancée Katniss. She just gave birth 2 months ago during the last bombing to two of the most beautiful girls (they're my nieces, I can be bias if I want to. Damn it!)on this planet. His fiancée just became the legal mother of his son. His birth mother died giving birth to him during the bombing that flatten District 2. They changed his name to Samuel Gabriel Briggs. We share temporary joint custody of our little sister, Clara who is only 6 years old. Since the death of our father, our mother refuses to see her at all. Yet Clara doesn't understand why? Who can blame her but does she knows her brothers love her. Clara knows that there are other people who love, adore her and we will get her through this. That will have to be enough for now.

Now with Katniss fully healed and the two of them married, he will be starting his assignment with me. Everybody of the Star Squad under the Command of Haymitch Aberthany has been informed of what their duties are after their partners have delivered;

* Peeta and Clove; Central Command- Intelligence.

* Marvel and Rissa; His in weapons development; Hers in medical under Commander Everdeen

* Thresh and Glimmer: His ground support under Gale; Hers central command communications. She's our messenger from high command if we ever get cut off.

* Henry and Hailey: They are our Mocking Jays. The voices of the rebellion.

* Cato and Katniss; His Air Strikes and Support, 2nd in command under me; Hers weapons development. My bother doesn't know how much of a _'Jewel'_ he just married. For her father Mac Everdeen taught her more than about weapons than just simple bow, arrows and knives. From what I can tell (and I can) Mac Everdeen taught his little girl well.

With the other survivors who were not of the 'pack' given minor roles in ground support under Gale Hawthorne or Medical under Camille Everdeen. I personally asked for Cato being that I trained him on air strikes and support with our uncle, Brutus who added to it then trained him in sea and air attacks. If anybody can find a weakness in the Capitol's defenses, and their tactics, it's my little brother. For he was trained to be the perfect killing machine by Brutus himself. However when they were giving assignments at the command meeting, I asked for Cato. For they were going to originally assign him under Gale for ground support because how he lead the attack in the games.

I said _"No, I want him under me. He's trained for Air Strikes and Support. I trained him myself."_

Brutus knows this. After some bickering with the other commanders, our leader in the rebellion, Marcus Malone agreed with me.

While the all other commanders just looked at me oddly, only one of them did not. Medicals' Commander Camille Everdeen. She knew why. The other commanders were mentors/victors therefore trainers during the first year in these twisted games. They informed Commander Everdeen of Cato's treatment toward Katniss to her during the training time throughout the districts. They also hindered in Cato's training for these games so he could learn to work as a team with his partner by keeping them separated.

In turn after the rescue Commander Everdeen personally took her revenge out on my brother to _'treat'_ the poison dog bites on his arm from the arena. It was to the point that he was passing out from the pain of the treatments that she inflected on him. Until I intervened she unknowingly was hindering her own daughters care of the twins.

Still through it all of this, Katniss and Cato were working it out on their own when Camille tortured him through her _'treatments'. _Boy I never seen Katniss so pissed off at her mother.

Anybody with a brain could see that he loves her. Even back then, he's still trying to make amends for all the wrong he did to her. For my kid brother, that's a lot to take on.

Yes he was a complete total ass, with Katniss at first but they did not have the upbringing we did.

Our father was cruel and to say that is on a _'very, very' _good day. For kindness, compassion and what you call _'love'_,was beaten out of us as children before we were sent to the academy. For we never were loved by our parents. We never knew what love was or, what it was like to be loved by anybody, ever. Even my baby sister's conception alone was from my father and his best friend who raped our mother. Cato had to _'enlighten'_ me on the subject recently. Which showed me again where I failed to protect Cato from that monster. I will never call him my father again. My kid brother at the age of 14, was tied to a chair and was forced to watch as they repeatedly raped mom. Where my brother and I had our childhood stripped from us, we will make sure that Clara will have a childhood. Where I failed in protecting my kid brother from a monster, I will not fail Clara.

Nor will I ever make that mistake again with the other Commanders. Since the _'other'_ commanders informed on him, they will have _'earn' _my trust before I let them any where near Cato. After what they did to hinder the team developement, it will be a long time before I will completely trust them again. I don't give a rat's ass that they're Victors or, Mentors. I'm Cato's BIG BROTHER first, I have to protect him from that kind of harm again. It will NEVER happen again, not while I live and breathe.

Now we are getting ready to crack the nut in district 2. Which has been the Capitol's backup since the first rebellion.

We're getting transmissions on the nut for days now. Looking at them with Cato, he has found the weakness of it. We can crack the nut, we can possibly win the rebellion. Peeta since the bombings has been scouting with Gale and Thresh on how to get in through the back door.

**end pov**

**District 13 Intelligence:**

As Peeta, Gale and Thresh return from their mission, Clove and the High Commanders wait. They hope that Cato was right about the nut. The 'Nut' has it is known throughout the districts is the backup command for the Capitol. It was built out of solid rock of the mountains there. It is shielded by a special force field and is backed up by generators. Yet Cato noticed a weakness within and within it protection of the force fields. If he's right we can crack the nut. If we crack the nut we got most of the districts including, one.

As the door in Command opens, in walks Peeta, Gale and Thresh. Has Brutus looks at Peeta;

_"Well?"_

_"You taught your protégé well, Commander. He's right, we can crack her. We can actually crack the nut."_

_"About freakin' time. First I need you to get ready for another mission with Chris and I."_

_"Oh what's this one the President's mansion?"_

_"Close."_

**At the Capitol:**

Caesar and Seneca talk about programming. When Seneca tells him that the President is going to unleash a series of air strikes with districts 3 and 5 before moving to the nut. Also Caesar needs to get his family out of here now. Caesar knew this was coming down to the wire. So he made the arrangement already.

_"My dear friend, its already done. Have them come over to meet my nephew tonight but travel light."_

Seneca knew what this meant as he nods, after this he can really do the damage that should have been done years ago. For the President has no clue that at this point over 75% of his staff are working for the rebellion. When they pick up his family they pick up the original and current plans for the nut. They shake hands and part. All is going well for the rebellion but we must have to keep up appearances has he does the local news for the country. Telling the 'rebels' to just accept the kind offer of the President and no harm will come of the other district born citizens.

Seneca returns home to find his wife and children ready to go. He tells his wife what she needs to do has he gives the plans for the nut over to Cinna. Cinna is to give the plans over to the Commander before returning to the capitol. Seneca holds her one more time before they leave.

_"Cinna make sure you cover your tracks. I'm trusting you with my life here."_

His wife is of district birth by capitol standards, her father a Victor of the games who was sold into prostitution as a young lad of 17 was her mothers' first. Her mother was of Capitol birth but never on the higher chain of power in the current government. She was in her mid-teens when she met Seneca. They married on her 18th birthday on the order of the president. Now after she got him to see the light and getting inside, he wants her and their children safe. With her expecting again they need to be far away from here. Or, Snow can make them stay here and use the children has shields. Seneca is brought back to the present when Cinna said;

_"Don't worry. The odds are in your favor my friend. If anything we can tell them the rebels grabbed her. But we got to go, now."_

With that Seneca Crane saw his family leave. Now he can do the damage that needs to be done. For Seneca Crane knows this is a suicide mission but he will make sure that all his friends are safe from Snow. And for his enemies, to take as many with him as possible.

**Hovercraft Bay, D-13**

That evening 5 miles outside of the Capitol Cinna waits with Seneca Cranes Family. No one ever bother to question Cinna when he stated that he's taking his new 'clients' on a picnic to inspire him on his next design for maternity wear. Yet Cinna was always cautious before giving the signal. Brutus and Peeta comes out of the trees to greet their friend.

Cinna always ask about his muse.

_"How's the sure bet?"_

_"Fine, fine."_

_"Here is your cargo."_

As they take the Cranes with them. Cinna gives him the plans of the nut informing him the president is about to move in soon. Then waves bye and takes off.

Knowing that Mrs. Cranes was pregnant, they brought Rissa along just in case. Yet before going with Rissa, Mrs. Crane givessome other papers over to Brutus saying;

_"Mr. Malone, Seneca told me to give you these directly. He told me you would understand."_

Puzzled he accepted and thanked her. After Mrs. Crane and the children leave with Rissa he looks at it. Upon sight he runs up to Chris said

_"Punch it. Get us out of here. Fast."_

Brutus gives the papers over to Peeta who originally cracked the Capitol's code awhile ago. Seneca intercepted a transmission. There's a mole in the mother lode. Targeted acquired when they do the next propos the Mocking Jays and their children. Peeta even goes

_"HOLY SHIT! Brutus take a look at this!"_

_"What Peeta?"_

_"Brutus, Seneca just gave us all the loyalist names including the double agents & if I'm reading this right when they plan to move into the nut for the rest of the rebellion."_

_"Chris..."_

_"On it, calling command now."_

Chris informs command in a sentence that will alert Cato to the problem.

_"Houston we have a problem; holes in the mother lode."_

**In Command D-13:**

_"Houston we have a problem; holes in the mother lode."_

Cato knows that there were going to be moles. Especially, since we have the custody of the Arena babies the capitol was going to try get them back. However we have received more information and help from the Capitalists in the last three months than the rebels have had in a year. Which is why this mission was important. We have to start get the Capitalists families out now. Or Snow will be informed of the change in his staff. The staff who are for the rebellion.

Within the hour, Marcus has Gale grab Haymitch and Cato to arrest them. In this case, it was one member of 'squad' who wasn't part of the pack in the arena who was being used by one of the officers who was a double agent for the Capital. Haymitch had concerns that all former Tributes aren't being protected enough. This just confirmed it. Haymitch, Cato, Clove and Katniss set up plans to protect the younger tributes better from these traitors.

**Two hours later:**

After the Cranes arrive in secret, they were immediately taken to medical for evaluation to make sure that they're okay after the trip.

Peeta brought the plans over to command for Cato to plan the mission. In this case it would be a three prong approach. As they plan to do strikes from the Air into the nut along with ground strikes from the front, a small group led by Gale will crack the nut from behind. This is due to when the capitol bombed district two, they damaged the back generators that held the force field together. In that area the force field is at less than 50% capacity. However they can draw from the front force field giving the illusion that the fields were still has strong has ever. They also found out that President Snow himself is moving in there within two weeks. According to Cato, if we time it right we can get both, the nut and Snow. It could end the rebellion then and there.

**Cato's POV:**

Who would've thought that a year could make such a difference. If somebody told me I would meet my wife in these games, I would've laugh in their face. Then punched them for being so stupid. Like my wife, I never planned to have children or, marry. I didn't want them to be a part of 'this'. The reaping, the games nor have the pain of a rotten childhood like I did. Now as I watch my wife with our children and my little sister, Clara I think how selfish I was. I love it every time I see her with our children.

Which reminds me I have to talk to Chris about Clara's custody. We need to make a decision soon about getting permanent custody of our sister since mom flat out refuses to see Clara. This is causing Clara more harm. She feels its her fault. that she did something bad. Now her brothers have to step up where her parents have failed her. We won't fail our baby sister again. I see Chris in the Hovercraft bay. Has we walk to planning I broach the subject.

_"Chris. How did it go?"_

_"Fine. You plugged the whole?"_

_"Yes, we did. I need to talk to you about Clara."_

_"Clara? Something happened?"_

_"No, Mom still refuses to see her at all. I think we have to make it permanent for Clara's sake."_

_"Mom will come around, Lil brother..."_

_"No Chris, that's the point she won't. I've never told a soul other than Katniss why I stayed behind when Mom was pregnant with Clara."_

Cato then pulls his brother farther back and tells him the what he was witnessed to that day. Chris stood there in complete shock, realizing he failed to protect his brother. Clara looks like our father. This also explain why their mother refuses to have anything to do with Clara. Mom doesn't even inquire about her. Cato seeing his brother's expression went on;

_"Chris. CHRIS! You didn't fail. I was never going to tell you, to spare you. Big brothers need to be protected too. Now with Mom rejecting Clara outright, Clara 'needs' us. We now have to take charge of her upbringing. Get her the help she needs. This is one I can't do alone Chris."_

_"Okay we talk to the head commanders, after we plan the nut."_

Later in command I help plan the attack. When I presented the plans to the head commanders, I thought I would meet with a lot of resistance. They agreed which from my past experience, made me leery of them. Chris then dropped a bombshell on them.

_"You think you can lead them in, Cato?"_

_"If all goes well, then yes Commander. With Thresh leading the attack in the front, Gale leading the attack and getting the techs in on the back and you leading the Air Strike..."_

_"Correction, Mister. You're leading the Air Strike."_

_"Me, Commander?"_

_"You found the weakness Cato. You planned it therefore, YOU'VE earned the right to lead the air strike on the nut. So congratulations Mister Briggs. You get to crack the nut."_

As the others applauded and a few patted Cato on the back. After that they finished up. However Cato looked at the head commanders to ask one question:

_"Sirs, do we crack the nut before Snow gets there which will all but guarantees the other districts to support the rebellion or, wait until Snow entrenches himself there?"_

Marcus thought about it for a few tense seconds then replied;

_"Now. If we keep Snow in the Capitol, we can still control him through our agents there. Ok, You know what needs to be done. DISMISSED!"_

As the other commanders leave Cato and Chris stay behind to talk to their uncles.

**Third Person POV:**

Marcus and Brutus were looking at the Briggs brothers.

_"Boys is there something else you want to talk about?"_

Cato looked to Chris being that he is the oldest in the family. So it was Chris who spoke.

_"Yes. Since our mother as rejected Clara we feel that temporary custody will no longer work. We want permanent joint custody of Clara."_

_"You are sure, Chris, Cato? Cate just may need more time to come to grips with things. She's been hit with a lot in one shot."_

Chris then told Cato to tell them along with his theory. Cato did as asked of his brother. While Marcus hanged his head in shame for not rescuing her back then, Brutus now realizes what Cato as been through. Chris then spoke.

_"It was Cato who broached the subject with me. We have to look out for Clara now. We are her brothers and Cato can't nor shouldn't shoulder the responsibility alone anymore. Either Mom steps up or, we get permanent custody of Clara now."_

Marcus looks at the brothers who reminded him so much of Brutus and himself replied;

_"You two stay here. Brutus come with me."_

With that they left to go talk to their sister still housed in their quarters. When they talk to her, Cate looked at them, replies;

_"I see Charles in her. With Charles _(she sneers) _nothing good will ever come from her."_

Marcus then asked;

_"Would you be willing for the boys to raise her from here on?"_

_"If it weren't for her, I would've escaped Charles. Marcus please don't make me. I've been forced so many times."_

The Malone brothers knew then and there, Clara needs to be with her brothers now. On the way back Brutus is pissed on so many levels. For he found the truth of Cate's upbringing. She was never adopted to a good family. She was never loved. If he ever gets his hands on that director of the orphanage he will make the pain for all she suffered since birth a thousand times worse. Because of them, a six year old child is being rejected from her mother. Cato and Chris are right, Clara's welfare needs to be the priority now. Marcus drew up the papers for the permanent change, had her sign them then and there. Brutus also decided to take care of the orphanage matter himself after they cracked the nut with the Briggs Brothers. This little mission will be covert.

**Mean while in Command:**

_"Chris do you think Mom wants Clara? Was I wrong?"_

_"No little brother, the sad truth of the matter is that you are not. If anything I should've stepped up sooner and taken charge of the matter. Now after this, we are. Clara is our top priority. Marcus and Brutus have Mom now."_

It was then when the head commanders came in. Marcus gave the papers over to Chris and Cato said;

_"It's a girl. You both have stepped up for her. If you need help with her, we are her first advocates understand. Cato since you are primary for Clara, we will relocate your family with in the Mother Lode with an extra bedroom. Chris pack your gear. You'll be getting their old place within the Mother Lode. This way you'll also have the support you need."_

(Both) _"Yes, Sir!"_

Brutus then told the brothers of a certain mission that goes down after they crack the nut. Brutus then continues;

_"We were lied to. You had family all this time and we couldn't help you has family. Now Clara is paying for it as in your own way you two have. For all the lies he told Marcus and I, we will be administering the justice that is due to him. Then we are leveling that damn orphanage with him along with those abusive bitches of wardens in it."_

(Both again) _"Yes, Sir!"_

_"Go on get out of here. We got a nut to crack."_

After the brothers left, Brutus looked at Marcus who just nodded knowing that they did right by Cate and Clara.

Cato returns to their quarters and lets Katniss know why he was late. He also tells her he going in. They both agreed, no secrets when they got married. If it wasn't for the secrets they kept, things may have turned out better sooner. Cato didn't talk about the actual mission. He also told Katniss that he and Chris have permanent joint custody. And because of that they will be getting bigger quarters within the mother lode with Chris taking over this one when he has Clara.

As they are in bed Katniss mentions some new toys of hers that will be going in with them. However Cato has 'other' plans.

_"Like what you see fire girl?"_ (wiggle eye brows)

_"Oh yeah."_

Two days later, the rebellion moves out. In the middle of the night so they can use the darkness to their advantage, Cato loads up as Katniss come up with Marvel with some of their new toys. This one in particular is a combo weapon. It's a long arrow but can be used as a spear as well with a guidance to hit their target directly. It is deadly accurate and can be rigged with plastic explosives as well. This way it gets the job done quicker, safer. Katniss shows Thresh, Gale and I how it works.

Marvel for his part did a version of the Aralia Bolo whips. In the original whips had the razor sharps barbs to them, this version has electrical current going through it as well. It can stun you opponent or, take out a weaken force field. However with generators you have to throw it lie a bolo. Marvel also modify it with a GPS and heat seeking to hit its targets. As Marvel went to talk to Rissa/Foxy he waved to us;

"I hope you guys can use it today."

As Katniss was about to leave she whispered something into Cato ear;

"Come back to me."

"Always."

Now all the years of training that Brutus invested in him is paying off as he sees his protégé/nephew fly out. It won't be an easy mission. As Cato always tells Brutus,

_"You can't make an omelet without cracking a few eggs."_

In a valley just north of the mountains located near district two, Cato drops off the backdoor team of Gale, 3 techs from 3 and 5 ground support. Gayle takes his trusty bow and a set of the new toys with him.

_"May the odds be in your favor Gale."_

_"As with you Sword Boy."_

Has they make the trek to the backdoor, Cato starts the air assults in to the generators to the nut. During this time Thresh's teams has already started the assault on the front. When the back up generators came on line it only protected the front as Cato predicted. As this point Gayle's team make into the back door of the nut, when the guards release mutant mutts onto them. This is when Gale is at his calmest.

_"Cover, me."_

_"Got it Sir."_

Gale nocs one of Katniss's Arrows and releases. It takes them out. He nocs another arrow and takes the inner generator out to the fields. Peace Keepers who are trying to secure the area fire on the team as Thresh sends one squad through closes in on them, to help Gale. With Gale's team in back and Thresh's cobbering them in front without the force fields the nut became the rebels in a short amount of time. Now downloading part was harder since the peace keepers did damage to the computers.

Cato radioed in telling them the news and requested advice on what to get. chris stated:

_"Take out all the undamaged hard drive panels then blow it sky high. Make sure nothing can get in there ever again."_

_"Got it. Ground you got that?"_

_"Got it. Will inform you when to blow the hatch."_

_"You got less than thirty, company is coming, company is coming."_

_"On it, out."_

Cato then radios the rest of the birds;

_"Inbound company in 30. Seek and destroy. Scramble, Scramble."_

The rest of the birds break away to intercept.

In the command center Chris, Glimmer, Peeta, Clove and the high commanders are listening in as the three go to intercept. Then all hell breaks loose as one of them states;

_"H-HOLY Shit its 50 incoming!"_

Command then takes over:

_"Ground show some restraint and MOVE IT. GET OUT NOW!_

Gale _"Just wiring the explosives to the desks."_

Command _"Leave the explosives. GET OUT OF THERE!"_

As they intercept the capitol's birds are getting into a hell of a gun fight.

**Back at the nut:**

Gale _"We are out of the back door. Practically wired for sound. Team two 20?"_

Thresh _"Have prisoners, hard wired in front and out in open. Go."_

Command _"Air you heard em. ELIVS HAS LEFT THE BUILDING. Do it NOW!"_

Cato _"Roger."_

As Cato counts down

_"3, 2, 1 LOOSE!"_

He sends two heat seekers into the nut's main tunnel which at the half way mark, explodes. In a beautiful fiery inferno. With seeing the missiles going in Thresh pushes the button on his remote that starts his chain. In within the two explosions Gale's set blows has well.

Even if any of it survived it will take at lease two years before they can get to it. With that Cato radios in;

_"THE NUT HAS BEEN CRACKED! THE NUT HAS BEEN CRACKED! GOING TO MEET THE GUEST."_

By the time the remainder of the squad meets up there's a dog fight going on. Yet the three are holding as Cato goes;

_"Morning guys need a hand?"_

Just then a voice comes on that makes Cato smile. For its none other than Snow flying that bird himself.

_"Now Mr. Briggs, what the hell is your major malfunction?"_

_"Malfunction this Havensbee!" _

As he shoots a few rounds.

_"GENERAL HAVENSBEE! MR. BRIGGS! I knew I should've let them killed you in the capitol when you almost caused the deaths of Ms. Everdeen and your children."_

Wrong thing to say to Cato. He's knows because Brutus made him study every mind game the President has pulled. He's thankful for it now.

_"Well tell Snow when the two of you see me the next time, he WON'T be President anymore. By the way I regret , no actually I am happy to inform you, his 'summer' home had met with an unfortunate accident. You know how us teenagers with missiles can get. Being just those hot head that we are."_

Just then an long arrow fly's into one of the Havenbee's engines. The bird catches on fire.

_"YO! SWORD BOY! CAN YOU AT LEAST SHOW SOME RESTRAINT GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE. HE'S DRAWING YOU INTO ANOTHER TRAP!"_

Gale continues

_"HEY HOW'S YOU LIKE THOSE ARROWS GENERAL? Damn I always wanted to do that."_

Knowing that's it's another trap, Cato radios the ones in the dog fight:

_"RELEASE!"_

The three fire off everything they had has the rest of the Capitol's forces break away. Havensbee had no choice but to break away or, go down in flames. Has he turn of his hologram program. Gale looks at the sky. Where there were over 50 birds in the air, now retreating back to rescue the general were less than ten.

_"Sword Boy you're not going to believe this."_

_"Talk to me nature boy."_

_"Most of the planes were halo's."_

_"It's okay we got what we came for. Met you at the bar.-out"_

At the Capitol Snow is pissed that his backup has been destroyed. Now he had to figure a way to keep the districts divided, fast.

_"This is President Snow flatten District 3 and 5 NOW!"_

"Yes sir."

Stupid rebels. Only when they recognize that I am the supreme leader of this country, then I might show mercy to the district born. For what these rebels caused, won't be anytime soon as Snow calls Seneca Crane for a conference.

Just as Cato picks up the ground forces from two Command radios in;

_"Guys company has shifted to districts three and five. We need to you evacuate district 3 now!"_

_"What about district 5?"_

_"Other squad on its way."_

With that Cato punches it to District 3 while, another squad who was in 4 meets them there. Has they are getting as many on board as possible the alarms go off. Because of their efforts over 75% of the population of both districts made it out alive. Few deaths were reported as the rescue effort continued into the night.

There's more but that's in another chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything. Suzanne Collins owns the characters and the Hunger Games trilogy.**

**Author's Note:**

**I have to warn you all that there are some graphic scenes in this chapter and it is important that if you are under 18 or do not have parent/guardian permission, do not read. **

**Everything written has been read and approved by both myself and my Co-writer. **

**Thank you to my Co-Writer, 3vlee, for using you wonderful talent to help me with this story. **

**Please review and as always **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10**

**Orphans and Evacs**:

Cato's squad lands in a field on the out skirts of District 3.

Gale grabs his pack to go with his teams into the district and get as many as possible out of there.

Cato then tells the medics get ready for incoming as he leaves to help.

The squad that was in district 4 has just arrived and as he disembarks from his plane he realizes its an old friend, Marty from my neighborhood who went into the Peace Keeper program after Chris did.

"Marty! Over here."

"Hey Cato. Ok, 2nd Commander Briggs where do you want me?"

"Marty it's me, Cato. What's going on?"

Marty looks at him then chuckles.

"You never could take a joke, Cato. Where do you need me buddy?"

"I need you in this sector. (in all seriousness in his voice) Marty we may have less than an hour before it hits."

"Right. Meet you back in 45."

After giving the rest of the squads their sections, I go back and radio to get an update on district 5. The other squads there are still getting to people as the Mayors do what they can to save the population of the district.

Between Gale's team getting the able bodied population into the forest to be driven at the rendezvous point to district 13 and his air support the goal was to get has many out of there as possible. At this point about 45% percent have been evacuated to safety out of both districts but Cato being an over achiever, wanted the numbers higher. However when Cato himself goes into a sector nothing could've prepared him for what he saw.

As he went house by house, helped the elderly and little kids who were terrified that they were going to die shocked him to his core. The only thing that kept him sane was knowing that his family is safe and out of harm's way back in district 13.

As he returns with the first round of people Command radios in;

"Cato you got less than 15. Get out of there now!"

"Command we are still loading up people. I need Strike to buy me time."

"D-5 is requesting the same. They're coming but they may not get there in time."

"Have you heard from Ground?"

"Yes Team 1 cleared out and in route; Team 2 just leaving theirs. You don't have much time."

"Roger-out"

Cato then yells to the other pilots: 

"GET EVERYBODY ON BOARD NOW! ORDER TO MOVE OUT! ORDERED TO MOVE OUT! GO! GO! GO!"

As everybody rushes the population on board, Cato sees the strike force coming and passing over them as the last of his passengers get on board. Cato gets on board barks to the co-pilot:

"GET THIS BIRD UP AND OUT OF HERE!"

"YES SIR!"

Cato straps in has the planes go up one by one. As they leave Cato starts hearing the sirens as the Capitol's forces arrives to flatten the district. He then radios the other squad who was with him. They got out of there but one plane is missing. His friend, Marty's.

Cato radios the strike force to see if they could find it. One from Marty's squad broke away did. The pilot told Cato that he can't tell if anybody made it out of the burnt out shell from where it was hit. Cato then told the pilot:

"Ping him."

As Cato mutters to himself

"Come on Marty. No dramatics today."

"Yes sir."

The pilot releases the pings to find Marty and most of the evacuee's making their way to Thresh's group. The strike force itself buying them time to get to them and get the people to safety.

At this point Cato breathes a sigh of relief as everyone is now accounted for. Then he gets a call from the Second High Commander who with another Victor of District 2, Camille and his brother Chris is in route to meet his bird. Cato knew what this was for. This was for his mother, Cate and his sister Clara.

This was the mission to rescue the remaining orphans from district 2. Cato then tells his co-pilot once you drop me off, you go to base period. Because they got there when they did, over 75% percent of both districts made out of there alive.

The pilot drops off Cato at a field half way between districts 2 and 3 where the other party is waiting to meet him. He transfers from plane to another tells the other to go. As Cato gets on board he get briefed by his Uncle Brutus who also informs him that Foxy will be accompanying them with Camille. This is when Brutus gets seriously pissed.

"Your uncle and I were told that your mother was adopted in an _'closed'_ adoption as an infant. You told us she was raised in an orphanage and your father was an only child. I just got done with investigating the matter. Their records indicated that no one ever looked for her when her brothers did. She was never adopted. On top of that the _'director'_ and 5 of the remaining staff have been abusing the children since they started there. I was the newest Victor at the time and would have raised her better than they sure did. Cato the orphanage lied to us so we would never be allowed to raise her."

"They lied to a Victor, officials in the district which is perjury and from what Cate has told me multiple counts of child abuse. (as Cato looks at him shocked) I was also informed by my contacts they've been using the older children there who are considered _'problem'_ children as human Lab Rats starting last year. For extra provisions for the district, the director gave Snow's medical science department permission to experiment using the _'older'_ children there. Now my protégé with this information given to you and how it effected your family including the rejection of your sister Clara, yours family's life what would you do about it?"

After remembering how he first treated Katniss, how he witness his mother's rape, the abuse his family bore at the hands of his father, Cato gave his Mentor his answer. With this information like his brother Cato knew that their lives could've been different. For within this information, he knew that he could've been the loving partner that Katniss deserved from the beginning.

Without hesitation the young protégé growled his answer that shook both Camille and Chris to their core:

"Burn it to the ground and the ones responsible for those crimes go with the building. After I give them a taste of their own medicine."

Brutus informs everyone:

"The toxin known as DeTaraliloxnurtoxin (pronounced De-Tara-li-lox-nur-tox-in) also known as de-tar-li, the one Camille been working on for an anti-dote has been tested on many of the children at that orphanage for years. This toxin does many things once introduced into the system including:

* Nerve damage from the tar-like poison that starves the blood of oxygen by attaching itself to the red blood cells.

* Loss of sight.

* High fevers for the body if not treated immediately can die of extreme heat stroke. (This can cook a human body from the inside out.)

* Loss of appetite

* Attacks the auto immune system so it becomes its own enemy.

* Hallucinations to the point of insanity from the pain that is to be endured.

If treatment is not done within 3 days death is almost guaranteed depending on how much toxin is in the system. Luckily you figured out the anti-dote for it Camille because the capitol hasn't yet. It the only reason why they haven't hit the districts with it."

It is here where the others realize that the reason why district 2 has been getting extra provisions all these years and it sickens them. For the Government has been using the children for their experiments and abuse. Then covering it up.

All are in shock and angered by the director and staff Brutus then informs them of the mission:

"Per the orders of the High First Commander of the Rebellion we are to go to the orphanage to do the following: 

* Rescue the remaining children.

* Obtain all information on the experiments that were performed on the children. We are also to transmit all evidence from their hard drives to district 13. These will be used as evidence against the old government.

* We are to capture the director and those five staff members for immediate trial and sentencing there. And yes Cato I brought your 'toys' for the occasion.

* Upon completion of said task, we are to blow the building up with them in it. It will be their tomb.

Everybody please get prepared. You know what we have to do. Cato from here on you will be the ground and sea support since the orphanage is near a lake."

"Yes Sir."

Everybody breaks away from the meeting as they get ready.

Camille goes over her list of the anti-dote just in case. She also teaches her prize student how to mix it.

"Now we have sage, rue, mansanilla, violet ivy and plenty of liquid extract from the fast healing capitol medical salve. Oh goody all present and accounted for. Remember Foxy, to gently crush the sage leaves then the violet ivy before you add the rest equally, understand?"

"Yes Commander Everdeen."

While the co-pilot flies the plane, the Briggs Brothers talk in the weapons area as they get ready for this mission.

"Cato?"

"Yeah Chris?"

"Are you sure that you're ok with stopping at the twins with Katniss?"

"Chris you didn't see how sick she got during the whole thing. If I had known it was signs of pregnancy I wouldn't have been such an idiot. It was so hard on her on top of it she almost miscarries in the arena! I would've lost all three of them because they would've let her bleed out before helping her. So, if she doesn't right now I'm fine with it. Why?"

"Just wondering that's all."

"Are you going to let Brutus have first crack or, go all gun ho on them?"

Both look at each other... then say at the same time:

"Brutus have first crack."

Cato then muses out loud

"It'll be good to see Brutus in action again. We should probably take notes for when the girls start dating."

Chris starts laughing really loud. Then he gets really serious.

"Cato?"

"Yeah Chris what?"

"If something happens to me, I don't want Camille treating me."

"Why Chris? She's the best damn med..."

"Because I don't trust her. Not after what she did to you. My kid brother had to BEG ME not to tell his wife about the pain that he was suffering because he said IT WAS HIS PENANCE! That he'll _TAKE IT LIKE A MAN BEFORE _he PASSES OUT IN MY ARMS! Promise me Cato."

"Chris..."

"PROMISE ME!"

"Chris I've moved on. I trust her with my wife, my children, with Clara and my own life. (sighs) If it means so much to you, I won't let her treat you _unless_ its life or, death. Your pride is not going to mean your life big brother. GET IT?"

"Ok, thanks."

They finish the preparations for the mission in silence.

Outside the prep room stood Brutus and Camille who overheard the conversation. Even though she had Cato's forgiveness for what she did all those months ago, she still did not have Chris's. As they walk on Brutus opens the topic up again.

"Camille you should have never chosen that course of treatment. It may have been effective and believe me from being there first hand I just was about to strangle the little shit so many times myself but YOU of all people should 've set it aside."

"Katniss is my baby. My anger and rage got the best of me Brutus. I did warn him and promised him if I ever heard that he mistreated her that I would make him wish that he was dead. I had to protect her some how or, die trying."

"And now you see the result, Camille. Our Air Commander doesn't trust any of the other First Commanders with his brother. He only trust Marcus, Haymitch, Johanna, Clove, Prim, Peeta, Thresh, myself and now Gale completely. And the only reason why he trusts Gale is cause Peeta, Prim and Mitch had a long talk with him about what happen in 11. That as the oldest surviving male member of his family, it was up to _'him'_ to restore Katniss honor from Cato's actions.

"Was I wrong in diagnosing the treatment needed for Cato, No. The course yes, I did warn him, the treatment no. Otherwise he would've lost that arm up to the shoulder. I'm surprised it healed as well as it did Brutus."

"(looks at her) Chris will trust you again, someday but it won't be for a long time."

As the two walk pass, the boys are lock and loading the guns along with getting the clays ready. Cato is deep in thought as it goes back to that day in 11 and the day that he was tied to a chair at home. Until Chris said:

"HEY! FOCUS Cato. You didn't have a chance to save mom that day from the son of a bitch. Stay focus Lil Brother. Today the day we get justice for her and Clara."

"That wasn't the first day I was thinking of Chris. I was no better than..."

"And YOU paid the price for it. Now focus... Today is about Justice for THIS family. Got it, GOOD."

*******WARNING DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND TORTURE WILL BE IN THIS SECTION OF THE CHAPTER.*******

********YOUR DESCERECTION IS HIGHLY ADVISED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNIED.********

The plane lands behind the orphanage when Cato and Chris gets off to take their position in the back. Brutus with 2 rebel guards and a medic come through the front. As they come in the front, the brother come through the back. Within a matter of moments, they have the director, the five remaining wardens plus 2 _'doctors'_ of the orphanage all tied up.

What Cato saw sicken him. For when he went into one of the rooms where one of the 'wardens' had a kid chained to a post being whip after seeing fresh burns. Cato stopped the warden through the medium of a clenched fist to her jaw. He then called to Brutus who sent Foxy in there.

As Cato brings the warden she breaks free from Cato only to run into Chris. The female warden pulls a knife and charges at Chris cutting him on his arm before, Cato shoots her in both legs then breaks both arm and all fingers. Whatever was on the knife hits Chris fast as he drops as a stone in under a minute.

"CHRIS!"

Chris is now mumbling incoherently at someone. Cato yells for Foxy then makes the decision if whatever toxin was on that knife, this hits fast. As Foxy arrives after freeing the child.

"Oh my God, Cato get him to the plane now."

"Foxy tell Commander Everdeen if she can't treat my brother, don't have him suffer."

Foxy nods, takes off with the child still in her arms as Cato fire carries his brother back to the plane.

In the plane Camille gets child lying down on his stomach and covers that area with her water coat mixture. Camille is already mixing the antidote to get it ready for Foxy. Showing her how to treat Commander Briggs, but Foxy has other ideas.

"Commander this stuff hits fast. I believe its a high concentrated version. Also Cato requested if I couldn't do it, that YOU treat his brother."

"Foxy, Chris made his brother promise That I wouldn't treat him."

As Cato walks in with Chris.

"I told him I promise as long has it wasn't life threatening. This is life threatening. The warden told me has I was dragging her to the others, that it was. So I gave her a slice with her own knife after I broke both legs, arms & all fingers."

"A little peeved there Cato?"

"Look what she did to that boy."

"I got Chris, Cato. Go get the kids."

"Yes Mam."

With that Cato leaves.

Camille quickly finishes the anti-dote for Chris. Yet Chris mumbles;

"No, no ,no..."

Then passes out.

"Chris quit being a big baby. You're going to have to trust me sometime whether you like it or, not. Foxy is right here. Foxy.."

"Yes Mam."

"Here's the mixture. I'm going to hold him down. When I say go, you will administer it."

"Yes Mam."

"Chris, stay with me... I haven't lost a family member yet and I'm not going to start now mister. For the record I don't give a rat's ass that you out rank me either. Foxy 3, 2, 1 NOW!"

As Chris nearly comes off the bed, Foxy applies the mixture. Between the two women they work fast to get the antidote into the bloodstream and stitch up the arm. Because they do not know the exact concentration, they will reapply again in 8 hours.

In the mean time, Foxy put an medicated IV into Chris's other arm as Camille uses another mixture of Violet Ivy and Capitol cure cream extract to now treat for infection & take away the pain in the arm. As she bandages Chris's arm again, he calms down and sleeps. Camille places compresses on his head to keep him cool as Foxy treats the boy for his injuries.

Camille looks at Foxy:

"If this works, I think we nipped this in the bud Foxy."

Meanwhile back in the orphanage:

Brutus has the 5 wardens tied in chair not giving a rats chassis if one is bleeding out while beating the tar out of the Director. Brutus got more information on why the district born orphans are being used.

The capitol wants to use the tributes for more aggressive games in the following years. So with developing the toxin to get rid of the weak ones, they were also developing a super tribute drug for the games and to train peace keepers with.

As Cato starts getting the little ones out one asks:

"Hey Mister, are you Bloody Brutal Cato?"

"Yes"

"Cool we're rescued by Cato."

As he walks the kids over to the plane, he gets an earful of information. He brings the first round of kids over he checks on his brother.

"Commander? How Chris doing?"

"He'll be fine in a day or, two. You were smart in getting him here fast Cato."

"Thanks Commander."

"Cato, Cato , Cato, you don't thank family. Now shoo, get going. I believe Brutus maybe having too much fun out there."

"Yes Mam."

And she wasn't far from the mark.

Inside Brutus gave the director the same that he gave every child that was here while the others transmitted all the records of the experiment over to 13's medical and intel files.

Brutus strapped the director to the post as Cato got another to take over in getting the remaing kids over to the hovercraft. However Cato stopped him from actually torturing him.

"Sir, these two received the worst from this man. From their descriptions, it also included sexual assault. Wouldn't it be a more befitting justice to have them return the favor in the form of a training exercise."

With a gleam in his eyes, Brutus thinks _'I taught him well.' _He replies;

"Cato get all the older kids in here for instruction time."

Cato had left the two of the _'older' _kids who got the worse of it from the director with Brutus so he can show the proper form and get the prep done on this improv lesson.

When the remaining children arrived there, everything was ready including the remaining staff members who are also tied to post with their backs bared. Brutus started showing the young man proper form with a blade when he looked at his nephew.

"Times wasting Cato. Get to work."

"YES SIR! Come on gang, we are giving you an instruction class in self-defense, interrogations and what to do with your bullies."

For over two hours they taught a group of 15 that were the remaing older children how to throw a knife, use a whip and how to _'return' _the favor that their bully bestowed upon them. They also used branding irons for the burns that the wardens on the little kids. Both Camille and Foxy could hear the scream on the medical hold as they smiled in satisfaction while, treating the abused children. Then Camille stopped and gave Foxy a vial to give to Brutus.

"Foxy dear when you give this to the commander tell him its "for" the director's pain and the director is to drink it all."

"Yes Commander Everdeen."

As Foxy does as she was told.

"Remind me not to piss you off."

Camille looks over there sitting up wide awake is Chris Briggs. She goes over to check on his arm.

"How do you feel, Chris?"

"I've been better. Camille?"

"Yes Chris?"

"Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me Chris. That's what family is for. Rest now, you're at medical for over night at lease. "

"Yes Mam."

A few minutes later you can hear the screams get louder as Foxy returns. For what Camille gave to Brutus for the director was to make him feel the pain 10 times worse.

As Cato has everybody clear out, except Brutus. Because what they are going to do they didn't want the kids to see. With the pain amplifier medication taking effect, Brutus decides to read their sentence from the Freedom Force of Panem.

During which time Cato has been rigging Claymore mines around the room. Leaving the last not attached in the doorway by the last mine. In full view of the 8 now being sentenced.

"You all have been found guilty of ALL charges against you including, falsifying adoption papers, Lying to YOUR DISTRICT VICTORS, Human torture on children, Human experimentation on minors, child abuse, the murder through human experimentation of over 75 children, sexual assault on minors to name a few. by the authority granted to me by the High Commander of the Freedom Force of Panem all of you are sentenced to DEATH by ANY MEANS WE SEE FIT.

The means that we are seeing fit is after we breaks both your legs we will leave you here blind. Without the gift of sight you will have to navigate through this room to escape in under 5 minutes before we blow up the building with you in it. Should you make it in the allotted time, we will be waiting to shoot you. YOUR tomb will be here. May god have mercy on your soul. Cato carry out the sentence."

"Yes Sir."

Cato Blindfolds all but the director. Cato then pulls out a knife and carves out the eyes of the director. Then places his eyes on top of the last claymore. Cato then pulls out a long handled sledge hammer that was leaning against the doorway of the room. Brutus nods in approval as Cato goes to the first Warden and before he Cato he swings the hammer at her knees, he tells her:

"This is for abusing my MOTHER! CATHERINE JOANNE MALONE-BRIGGS! Because of you she suffered at the hands of my father and his friends therefore you all WILL SUFFER!"

Brutus observes with great satisfaction has Cato breaks the legs of the first Warden. The warden's blood curdling screams could be heard for miles in the now empty orphanage. Cato repeats this to each and everyone of them.

The screams of pain was a hollow victory for Brutus for his kid brother and baby sister. Cato drops the hammer but before leaving the room, he give each one a slice across their face of the toxin that they used on Chris and the other children here. As Cato crosses the thresh hold of the room he attaches the last wire, completing the circuit and arming the mines.

Both Brutus and Cato leave the building and are almost to the plane when Cato pulls out a pineapple grenade and looks to Brutus:

"Been 5 minutes to you?'

"More than, do it."

Cato pulls the pin and throws it into the building. With in 30 seconds you hear the explosions has explosives go off in the building implodes onto the people within. Killing all AND entombing them within its rubble. Both nod to each other as they re-board the plane.

They are over half way back to 13 when the co-pilot gets a message from Command.

_**ATTENTION ALL FLEETS:**_

_**WE ARE UNDER FIRE! THE CHILD CARE CENTER HAS BEEN HIT. I REPEAT. THE CHILD CARE CENTER HAS BEEN HIT! ARRIVE TO BASE IMMEDIATELY!**_

_'Katniss! Clara!'_

Cato gets on the communicator:

"How many casualties Glim?"

"No casualties but Cato Katniss has been hurt. It's bad Cato. She was unconscious when we got to her. Clara is injured but not as bad as Katniss. ALL other babies and children are fine. Second in Command Everdeen is in working on her now."

"We are on our way!"

He turns to the others. He sees relief and worry on Foxy's face, but Camille is almost beside herself. He watches Brutus put a comforting arm around the woman and tells her:

"Get it out now because once we get to base you have to be strong like her to help Goldilocks. It sounds really bad. Cato you know what to do. Chris can't fly and we need to get there like yesterday."

Turning to the captain's chair he looks at Brutus while flying as fast as the craft can take them:

"How do you always know what is on my mind?"

_'Hold on Fire Girl! I'm on my way! Just hold on!'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything. Suzanne Collins owns the characters and the Hunger Games trilogy.**

**Author's Note:**

**As promised here is another chapter full of action.**

**Thank you to my Talented Co-Writer, 3vlee, for once again using your wonderful talent to help me with this story. **

**Please review and as always **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 11**

**Katniss POV**

I know that it is hard to give into trusting someone who has hurt you is such a terrible way even after hearing about how they were raised. You can forgive them, and you can love them. The thing is that the person who has lost your trust in the first place will have to earn your trust back.

I know this does not make sense to other people, but it does make sense to me. Everyone who has witnessed how I was treated by Cato in the beginning thinks that I should never trust him again let alone marry him. I see it different. I have witnessed the love he gives our daughters and son even the love he has for his siblings and mine.

I feel the genuine feelings he is starting to let seep through his harden exterior that he has for me. He has not told me that he loves me since the twins were born a few months ago, but he does. It's there. I can feel it. When I was hurt and almost our babies in the arena, I knew he was the one that took care of me. I knew even though my brain hadn't caught up with what my body felt and knew.

When he told me that he was there when his father and his best friend raped his mother, I was horrified. I was scared and I cried for the young Cato. No one should have to go through that. I vowed to myself that I would be there to help him mend those broken pieces and help him learn how to show love.

Now it is a few days after we had our wedding/toasting ceremony. I had told him that once he came back from his mission that we will consummate our marriage on a short honeymoon. I knew that it was one of the more dangerous missions, and I was so nervous.

I took all four kids to the kid care center which was four layers below the surface. I walked in and spoke with the lead adviser for the day and the medic who was assigned to the center for the day telling them that the twins were having trouble with their bowels. They assured me that all the arena babies and the other children would be okay.

I then went to the weapons development level which was a floor below the child care center. I was trying to develop a prototype that would allow one of Clove's throwing daggers to change into a full sized sword that Cato would use in midair that would also have a heat tracker to ensure that the weapon hit it's mark.

Clove was with me testing the prototype. Every time she threw the dagger and it hit a little off of it's mark we would adjust it. When everything was perfected Clove had asked that once more were made that she could have this particular dagger. We spoke to Beetee and he had said that she could.

We were heading back to my work table to engrave her name on the dagger when we felt the first tremor. We knew before the alarm wen off. We were being bombed again. I looked at Clove:

"Babies"

"Let's go."

As we rushed to the center to help save the children, we felt another tremor. It was closer than the last. We went faster.

When we arrived the door was jammed and everyone inside was crying and screaming. I tried to bust the door open but I couldn't get it. I hear Marcus running over to help with a line of people to help carry all of the children to safety.

"Marcus the door is jammed. We can't get it open."

"Watch out."

He kicks down the door and Clove and I run in. We start handing children to people. I noticed that Clara and Samuel were missing.

I went to the first person I saw (which was Peeta):

"Peeta, come with me please I can't find Samuel and Clara."

"Okay, let's go."

We search the whole floor and when we couldn't find them I heard my son's cry and Clara telling him it is okay that Cato or Chris will come and save them. I fallowed the noises with Peeta right behind me. I look under a table in the back of the room and there they were.

"Clara honey. We need to get you guys out of here. Please hand me Samuel."

"Okay Kitty."

She hands me Samuel and then I give him to Peeta. I then reach for her and she grabs a hold of my neck. We are running to the entrance now. Peeta and I cradling both children to our chest when another bomb hits. Peeta rushes through the opening thinking I was right behind him.

Before the doorway collapses I duck and huddle protectively over Clara. Last thing I saw was Clara crying with blood coming from her forehead and I heard her crying saying:

"KITTY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! KITTY WAKE UP!"

**Marcus POV**

I knew what was happening and I ordered for the evacuation of the child care center. When we all reached the center Clove and Katniss was already there trying to open the door.

"Marcus the door is jammed. We can't get it open."

"Watch out."

I kick the door down and everyone enters the room. I am handed one of the babies. I think it is Tristan the Mocking Jays son. I hand him to Enobaria and rush back to the entrance of the room. I see Peeta running out with Samuel when another bomb hit. The entry way collapses just as Peeta was clear.

"Peeta! Where is Katniss and Clara?"

"They were right behind me!"

I get closer to the rubble when I hear my niece screaming and crying:

"KITTY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! KITTY WAKE UP!"

I knew then that they were hurt. I ordered that those who do not have a child in their arms are to start moving rubble right away. I noticed that Marvel, Clove, Glimmer, and Peeta all hand the child they are holding to another person and start to dig.

I jump in and start to dig as well. We get further into the rubble when I see Clara's blond hair covered with blood and her body covered protectively by Katniss's body and Katniss is unconscious.

"GET PRIMROSE EVERDEEN HERE NOW!"

"No one has to get me sir. I am already here. Get them out of there now! I cannot treat them in this condition. Has anyone contacted the rescue teams to let them know that we are being bombed?"

Glimmer with out stopping what she is doing says:

"I have. They reported that all survivors have been evacuated and they are rushing back to help."

As I grab Katniss from the rubble, I say:

"Good thinking Glimmer! Job well done."

Clove has Clara wrapped in her arms and we rush to the medical level. Prim automatically orders me to put Katniss on a gurney and then she is wheeled away. I rush over to a scared crying Clara.

"Clara Bell, it is okay Uncle Mark is here."

"Is Kitty going to be okay Uncle Mark?"

"Little Bell, she is going to be fine. Medic, what is her diagnosis?"

"She has got her a gash on her forehead and a slight concussion. We will have to numb the area so that we can sew her up, but she cannot sleep for the next five to six hours to be on the safe side. Who ever was carrying this child did a good job of protecting her."

"Okay, is there a way you can find out anything about Katniss Briggs?"

"No sir. Second in Command Everdeen just took her back. We will not know until after all injuries are found and operated on. I need to go and assist the Commander now."

"NO! YOU DON'T. I WILL ASSIST MY DAUGHTER WITH MY DAUGHTER. FOXY WASH UP. YOU COMMIN' WITH"

As Camille comes into the area, she looks to me and then turns to Marvel's wife Foxy.

"Yes Ma'am."

I turn around to see that Cato has Clara in his arms looking at me.

"WHAT HAPPENED. YOU ASSIGNED HER HERE SO THAT SHE WOULD NOT GET HURT!"

"Cato calm down."

"NO UNCLE MARCUS! THAT IS MY WIFE IN THERE! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

"We had no idea we were going to be bombed again. She was first on scene with Clove to save the children."

"Cato, she save me. She didn't let anything else hurt me. When I felt the floor get shaky I only had enough time to get Sammy under table before things got scary. Sammy was crying and everyone was taking the other babies out. I knew that you would be there to save us but you didn't come."

"Then I saw Kitty and she said for me to give Sammy to her. She gave him to that man who gives me cookies all the time and then she grabbed me. She hugged me to her so that we can leave. Then the ground got shaky after the big boom from home and the rocks fell on us. Kitty cuddled over me and then she fell asleep. The was blood like daddy. Is Kitty going to be okay Cato? Did I make Kitty go away?"

"No Clara. You did nothing wrong sweetie. Do you want to go see Chris and your babies?"

"Yes I need to protect them like Kitty protected me. Lady said I can't go to sleep, but I really tired now."

"Cato she has a slight concussion. You and Chris know the drill with those. I will actually go and take her to him so you can be here for Katniss."

"WAIT! Chris was injured at the orphanage. Can you take them to Madge and Gale please?"

"Yeah I can do that. Then I will go see Chris, but before that I will send Brutus to sit with you until she comes out of surgery. She was hurt pretty bad."

"Okay. Thank you."

**Katniss POV**

In the white mist Mac Everdeen and Garrick Hawthorne look at Katniss with concern and sadness. The two men didn't have the heart to tell her. That this baby is already here with them but Katniss already knew. Mac chose his words carefully:

"Catnip you have to be more careful."

"Careful? I don't understand Dad?"

"Life is precious. Including your own! YOU have many things to do still my wild child . Things you will not be allowed to do here. It's not your time. YOU need to go back. By the way you looked beautiful in your wedding dress. Told you I was right about meathead."

"(while smirking) Yes you were. But dad, I couldn't leave Clara there to die."

"I know that's why you're getting this warning, Katniss. You got to look before you leap, kiddo."

As Mac runs his fingers through his hair. This is when Garrick take over.

"Catnip, you'll recover from this but remember this all life is precious. Including YOUR own. Look..."

Though the mist they see Cato losing it.

_"WHAT HAPPENED. YOU ASSIGNED HER HERE SO THAT SHE WOULD NOT GET HURT!"_

_"Cato calm down."_

_"NO UNCLE MARCUS! THAT IS MY WIFE IN THERE! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"_

_"We had no idea we were going to be bombed again. She was first on scene with Clove to save the children."_

_'Oh Fire Girl what did you do? If I lose you, I don't think I can raise our babies alone.'_

At this point Garrick grabs her by her shoulders and turns her around. With a serious look on Garrick Hawthorne face her Godfather spoke;

"Now you have to remember its not all about you anymore. Nor the high standards that you have set on yourself. YOU matter! There are people who love you and need you there. YOU were lucky this time. Very lucky, this time. I thought it wasn't possible but YOU aged your father another ten years on 'this' side."

"But Uncle Garrick... I lost my baby and I didn't even know..."

Katniss says in a confused tone.

"Katniss the baby wasn't suppose to be born. It's was too soon for another. This one returns to you and the sharp shooting meathead later. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Then Mac took his daughter in his arms and hugged her.

"Catnip time to go back. Heed this warning. YOU DO matter to others! More than you would ever have thought. Tell your mother it was great seeing her in 'action' again. Give your Godfather a hug and go."

As he looks on, she hugs her Uncle Garrick. As the mists pulls them back into their relam Katniss looks back;

"We'll be around-Always."

Being surrounded by bright light, Katniss woke up again to find its the middle of the night and Cato still holding her close to him.

**Cato POV**

_'Oh Fire Girl what did you do? If I lose you, I don't think I can raise our babies alone.'_

It has been three hours since you went into surgery, and no one has came to tell me anything. I would figure Prim or Foxy would have came out by now to let me know how bad the damage is. I have my Uncles Brutus and Marcus here with me. They tell me that my babies are okay. I want to see for myself if that is true, but I cannot leave my wife. I have to know if she is okay. I have to be here to see her open her eyes.

My Uncles are telling me about this underground waterfall that has minerals that will help Katniss with her whatever injuries she may have if they are not too bad. They say that it is in the forest room and it has a cabin there too. I think my Fire Girl will enjoy that. Maybe we might even conceive another baby there.

No, what am I thinking. We almost lost our girls the last time she was pregnant. No, I think she wants to have her tubes tied or as she would say _'Be Spaded'_. She meant it when she said that she wasn't doing that again. I don't blame her.

I am sitting here finishing my thoughts when Commander Camille comes out and walks to me.

"Cato, she will be fine. The impact of the rubble on her back had put a lot pressure on her lower back and there was internal bleeding in and around her uterus. Now her back is fine, no broken vertebrae, but it is strained pretty bad. The damage to her uterus was really bad and Prim would have taken it out if I hadn't have came in. We stopped the excessive blood flow into the uterus and mended the artery that gives blood to the uterus. If you guys should want to have another baby, you both have to be very careful. It goes without saying that you two cannot have sexual intercourse until she is completely healed. Normally, it takes six weeks for a woman to heal from birth, but because we have wonderful quick healing medicine, she will need at least two and a half weeks to completely heal. Cato, did you know she was pregnant again?"

"No, I didn't. I don't even think that she knew. Is she in recovery? Can I see her now?"

"Not just yet. We have to do some tests first before she wakes up so that we don't put her through any unnecessary pain. We have to do e-rays, MRI's and CT scans all of which she has to stay still for. We have to make sure we have attended to all of her injuries. At the moment, we only did the most life threatening. She will be in recovery within the hour. Who is watching the children? How is Clara? I saw that she had blood on her head and she was very upset."

"Gale and Madge are with the children. Clara had a gash on her forehead and a slight concussion. It would have been worse if Katniss hadn't of covered her with her own body."

I feel like I was hit in the stomach. Katniss was pregnant? Did she know? I am glad her back is okay, but how will she react when we tell her that she was pregnant and lost the baby?"

Brutus and I talk some more and an hour has passed. Commander Camille has came back out.

"Alright gentlemen. We have the results of the tests. Yes Katniss has one more injury but it is not life threatening. She has a severe concussion, so for the next few days she will have I really bad migraine. Cato here is her meds for her head and for her belly. She hate taking morfling so I mixed a little bit with an herbal pain medicine called Jijin. She has taken Jijin before when she broke her leg falling from a tree in the woods back home. The herbs and the morfling will help her with pain management. You may see her now. She will not be conscious for another hour or two."

I follow her to Katniss's room. We walk in and see Prim sitting with her.

"She is very stable now do you want to sit here. I am sorry about the baby Cato."

"It is okay Primmy. As long as she is okay and going to live, I will be happy."

I sit there and watch her while she sleeps. She is so beautiful. I like how she looks like Aurora from Sleeping Beauty right now. What I would really like is if she wakes up and kisses me and lets me know that she is alright.

Through out the hour, Peeta and Clove come in.

"How is she?"

"Clove did you know she was pregnant?"

"She was?"

"Yeah, but now she can't have any anymore. Her uterus was damaged but Camille saved it. She says when and if we decide to have another baby, that we have to be very careful."

"Wow man. I am so sorry. If I would have known, I would have made her go first."

"Peeta don't beat yourself up. You know how stubborn she is."

"Yeah. Did you want us to tell Gale and Madge to bring the kids?"

"No. Not yet. She has too many tube in her. I don't want to scare them."

"Alright man."

I look at Katniss and see that her eyes are now open.

"Cato? Are you alright? How did the mission go?"

"You are the one in the hospital bed and you are asking me if I am okay. Fire Girl I am the one who should be asking you that question. How are YOU feeling."

"With my fingers. (Giggling) OWW! That hurts!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the pain medicine is wearing off. How are the children? Everyone okay? How are OUR children? How is Clara? I know she was hurt."

"She is okay she has a slight concussion and a gash on her forehead. OUR children are okay and so are the others."

"Okay. So what's new?"

"First off. YOU are NEVER to scare us like that again. Understand?! And second: Did you know that you were pregnant again?"

"First off: Believe me it won't, and second I was what?"

"So you didn't know?"

"Cato if I would have known you would have known and what do you mean were?"

"Well, this is going to be hard for me to say. Katniss, Fire Girl, when the rubble fell on you and Clara, there was pressure on your back and I am guessing your lower half was badly pressed in between the floor and the rubble. Something caused you to have internal bleeding and made you lose the baby. Your mother rushed in and before Prim had to take out your uterus your mom worked her magic and saved it. She says that if we decide to have another baby that we have to be very careful."

She sat there for a minute and let it sink in. She starts to cry.

"So my dad and uncle were right. I was pregnant. I didn't believe them but they were right."

I gather her into my arms thinking:

_'So they visited her again' _

I just let her cry. I start to hum and she quiets down.

"My Daddy use to calm me down with a song. Now I guess I have you to calm me down with humming."

She falls asleep after that.

"I love you my Fire Girl! Please don't ever leave me."

**Marcus POV**

I cannot believe I didn't see this coming. One of our best specialists got severely injured, and worse it was Katniss. I understand Cato's rage. I would react the same way if my wife (if I had a wife) and children were supposed to be safe and out of harms way.

I walk into intelligence where Haymitch is now sitting. He is going over all of the script between the Peacekeepers and the President.

"How is Sweetheart?"

"She is going to be fine. You should go see her."

"I will. I was going over this script and I don't see any warning about a bombing here. Snow always give the order and the pace it is to be executed. Maybe I need to let my mind rest and have Peeta or Cato look at this. Maybe they might see what I can't."

He pulls out a bottle of liquor and takes a drink. He offers it to me and I take a drink.

"So why are you drinking Commander?"

"We were too lax here. We let our guard down. I let my guard down. My nieces got hurt and all I could do is sit in the waiting room and let my nephew yell at me because I messed up."

"Commander, you didn't mess up. We got ahead of ourselves and we paid the price."

"No Katniss and Clara paid the price. Why is it every time something happens it happens to Cato and Katniss? Are they the true targets?"

"I don't know, but I can have a group of people looking into that if you would like. I understand your frustration and you disbelief in yourself. Believe me I do, but you have to understand that being a leader has its ups along with its downs. Your brother told me the last year that both my tributes die in the games:

_'Chance favors the prepared mind. You can do anything you set your mind to, and don't lose sight of where you want to go.'_

I know what that means to me, but now you have to think on what your brother said and figure out what it means to you."

"Thanks Mitch."

I turn and walk out of the room. I am really thinking on the words my brother had told Haymitch when it hits me.

_'We are at war to free the people of Panem from losing not only their children to the games and injustice but their lives too.'_

I remember when we were looking for Cate. Brutus and I kept hitting dead end after dead end until we had found her and the asshole wouldn't let us see her. I don't know about Brutus, but I felt like a part of my life was lost. Then Brutus and Chris show up with her and I felt that our family was whole again.

We were reunited with the sister that was lost to us for years and we were whole. I was so glad that my brother and nephews destroyed the orphanage.

With all that has been going through my head and the fact that once we won this war, I made a decision.

Even though I am leading this rebellion, I do not want to lead a country. I will not become the next president of Panem. I will leave that task to someone else. What I want to spend time with my family and get to know them and along the way if find a woman that can handle me and start a family of my own.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy; Suzanne Collins does. **

**Author's Note:**

**My Co-writer, 3vlee, wrote this chapter and did an awesome job with it. **

**Please remember this story is rated M for a reason. It is the Hunger Games after all.**

**As always, reviews are welcome. **

**Enjoy!**

**Glimmer's POV:**

Haymitch is frustrated beyond all recognition, Glimmer thought. There has to be another double agent who is working for the Capitol. Who else would want those babies dead?

Who else would want a piece of Cato and Katniss?

Its the only thing that makes sense. As she is about to turn the corner to get home she over hears a transmission beep. So I stop just at the corner to see the back of somebody giving coordinates to the enemy near the mother load. He receiving instruction to mess with the computer to delete the script for the next target.

But before he get which target to delete, he gets too cagey and cuts the transmitting device. He's coming towards me so I back up quickly and quietly, act like I didn't hear what was being said so I can get a look at his face.

He looks at me

"Hey Glim, going home?" 

"Yeap. Time to feed my big guys."

I mask my emotions because I can't believe who it is. 

"Later Glimmer." 

I just nod has I hurry toward my quarters. I get there I can get a hold of Haymitch. I just got to get to home, just 50 maybe 60 more feet. 

As I move away Marvel yells:

"Glimmer look out"

I hit the deck but not before there's a knife in my shoulder. As I sit myself up, I see Marvel come running while yelling for Rissa as he hits the ER button.

This puts Command on notice that the mother lode has been attacked or a mommy is in labor. Personally now thinking about it great Idea Katniss and Marvel to come up with that. As the alarms go off, Peeta comes out of his quarters as Marvel gets to me. 

"Marv, how bad?"

"Don't know hang on."

As he pulls the poison blade out. He could already tell it was pretty deep. 

"Oh Shit Glimmer hang on."

But I grab Marvel by his shirt as Peeta leans down on the other side of me. Breathing heavily I growled to Marvel. 

"I over heard something Marv on my way home. I thought I fooled him. MARV (As I keep a hold of him and my body is going numb)! Scramble Red ( it gets his attention) doub...Double agent in... comm... (takes deep inhale) IN Communications... its Marrrr...Get Crank..."

Then everything goes black as I pass out in Marvel's arms. Peeta had transmitted the whole conversation to Haymitch. Rissa arrives and started treating Glimmer as Gale went to get Thresh.

Peeta asks Haymitch 

"You got that. Commander?"

"Yes now can somebody explain exactly what the fuck is 'Scramble Red'?" 

Marvel replies

"It's the 'volunteer' code for us to use counter measure for an invasion. She went with her training Commander." 

Just then everyone hears Thresh coming down the hall at full speed; 

"Glimmer? Baby come on wake up. "

I wish I could big guy. 

"Thresh she's unconscious. She's going to be out for awhile. Who's watching your son,? Who's watching Aden?" 

"Gale." 

"I need your help to get her to medical." 

As Thresh picks me up for I know those hands anywhere. That's MY big guy. I hear him as whispers into my ear:

"Baby don't you dare quit on me."

Everything then goes pitch black.

**Threshes POV:**

I hear pounding on the front door. What the fuck man. Don't you know that there are sleeping kids here. I'm about give whoever is on the other side of that door a piece of my mind when its Gale. 

"Thresh it's Glimmer. She's been stabbed, in the back. I got Aden. He'll be safe with Madge and I. She's down the hall. Go. Now."

SHIT! SHIT! When I get my hands of the cocksucker who did this I'll make them wish it was Brutus who got them. I run down the hall. I see my girl passed out in Marvel's arms with a bloody knife next to him. Rissa is treating her. Marvel switches places with me so I can hold her. 

"Glimmer? Baby come on wake up." 

Rissa was treating her looks at me. 

"She's unconscious Thresh. Who has your son? Who has Aden?" 

"Gale" 

Rissa then tells me; 

"I got it bandaged but we got to get her to medical now. Can you help me?" 

I got 'medical and now' as I nod to Foxy and pick up MY girl and just go. Glimmer is lighter than air in my arms as I practically sprint through the corridors to medical I whisper to her. 

"Baby don't you dare quit on me."

Commander Everdeen is waiting for us there and is mixing some stuff up. I don't doubt it'll work but she ask me to hold her still. Why? Then I realize it's going to hurt her. 

"Thresh talk to her. Glimmer would be still as an oak tree for you."

As Commander Everdeen lays Glimmer on her stomach. So I do as I was told. By then I notice Cato who was visiting Katniss there. 

"Glimmer can you hear me? Grab my fingers if you can. Glim you got to stay still. This stuff is going to hurt a little. Just grab onto me baby. I can take it. I took all those flips you did on me." 

Commander Everdeen calls Cato over to help. As he helps hold her still Commander Everdeen works, fast. So fast I can't keep track to save my life. During this time Glimmer's eyes are still close but she grabs onto my hands in a death grip and Cato is straining to hold her long legs down. 

"I got you. Hang on baby girl. Just grab my hands. That's it keep grabbing them. I got you." 

It seems like forever that both Commander and Rissa are working on Glimmer. All of a sudden her grip goes lax. 

"Glimmer?" 

I look up and there done. They've treated the wound. Commander Everdeen tells me that she's going to be here over night. It will be a week at least before she's goes back to normal duties. That's when I probably got into the dog house with what I said; 

"The only ways she returns is with an armed escort, period." 

"Like hell big guy..."

As we all look over at Glimmer whose eyes are open but she's still kind of out of it. 

"Well YOU are home this week at lease. By orders of Commander Everdeen." 

"Like hell..."

This is when Cato speaks. 

"Quit being so damn stubborn and take the damn week off." 

"Shut up and Haymitch, Cato. I saw who made the transmissions, he's in Communications. He giving weak spots over to the capitol to hot here in 13 guys. Then he's erasing the scripts so Haymitch doesn't catch it."

I pull the boyfriend /fiancée card and with the most pathetic look that I can muster (You girls know, the lost puppy dog/deer in the head lights combo look. It almost always works): 

"Glim, baby (whisper into her ear) please baby let me take care of you." 

"If you must big guy. Where's Aden?" 

"With Gale. He's safe baby girl just rest now. (as he brushes her hair off her head and kisses her). I got it, rest."

Glimmer falls back asleep. I start seeing red. 

Peeta walks in to let them know what she had told Marvel. Both Cato and I are now seeing red. Not that I blame him. Look at what those SOB's did to Katniss and little Clara? Peeta and Marvel don't feel sorry for the dipshit who did this.

I want this piece of shit at his execution. NO if and or buts!

**The Spy's POV**

I over hear Glimmer 

"Like hell..."

This is when Cato speaks. 

"Quit being so damn stubborn Glim and take the damn week off." 

"Shut up and call Haymitch, Cato. I saw who made the transmissions, he's in Communications. He giving weak spots over to the capitol to hit here in 13 for the set of next bombings guys. Then he's erasing the scripts so Haymitch doesn't catch it. I saw him do the transmission myself. I thought He didn't see me around the corner."

FUCKKKKKK! SHIITTTT!

The bitch knows. I got to flee NOW! If those two find out I'm dead. I run to my quarters grab a duffel bag like I am going to work out but I pack a some gear and go. Our President has no clue that they have a traitors on his high staff but I have the list.

I contact my handler Cinna, for the pick up point on a secure channel. I hear running coming my way as I leave my room but they run past me. I start walking down the hall in my workout gear but where I need to turn I see CATO AND THRESH! FUCK.

So, I turn down another corridor where its a little more crowded so I can blend in. As I hit near where I can turn again there is Peeta, Mother fuckers don't they ever fucking quit?

I do a 180 to be caught by none other than CLOVE. FUCK ME it's the little Benne Hana bitch with her little knife collection too (think Wizard of Oz "I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too')! I can't get a fucking break TO save my life! The odds are NOT in my favor today as Clove with one knife at my balls said: 

"Going somewhere Marcellus?" 

I back up right into Brutus the second high commander of the whole freakin' rebellion. Who grabs me hard, shoves me to Marvel who puts me into custody. My handler, Cinna will not be seeing me anytime soon.

I am taken to a room where something is injected into me by Primrose Everdeen. I know what the stuff is truth serum. I also know after this I can just kiss my life goodbye. This is where I find out that Cinna is PART of the Rebellion.

Well shit just kiss MY life goodbye and pray they can find my body for the funeral. Damn Glimmer for spying on me. That fuckin' bitch.

"NO offense Thresh, Glimmer shouldn't be listening in on conversations. It was just business. The real targets are Cato and Katniss for almost ruining the games."

At this point Peeta and Marvel were searching my bags and found what they were looking for.

Then Commander Everdeen comes in to give me something 'for' my pain. I tell her no thank you I'm fine and the fucking bitch injected me anyways.

"AAAWWWWWWW!"

It burns, it burn so much.! FOR FUCKS SAKE! What did this bitch shoot into me?!

I must have blacked out because the next thing I wake up in a cell with a foam mattress on the ground and a pitcher of water on the table. There's a plank that states Friday 07/13.

I look out the window from where the I'm at to see Thresh, Cato and Gale building some type of scaffold with a trap door.

What the...

I guess this is it. I go down two days from now.

Wait a minute!

I pull out the trick pocket where I find the night-lock berries capsules still there.

At that moment, Foxy walks in and immediately notices that Marcellus has a substance in his cell . She opens the cell and injects him with a sedative. He is then moved to medical, strapped down to a gurney, and placed on suicide watch.

**Foxy POV**

I call for Commander Everdeen to meet me in medical and that we had a suicide attempt. She arrives and examine the patient.

She then tells everyone that they have to take a shift for the prisoner who is on suicide watch. She made up the schedule for the first day of the watch and posted it for all to see.

Day 1:

First shift: Commander Everdeen

Second shift: Foxy

Third shift: Prim

For the first six hours of the watch were easy because Commander Camille had done a lot of tests on Marcellus to ensure that he was healthy enough to with stand trial. When he wakes up she would have Foxy administer psychological tests.

It is mandatory that the medical unit has to administer tests that would confirm that any who has to stand trial can handle it both physically and mentally. If they were unable to undergo trial, then they would be put into a cell and taken care of until they were able to stand trial.

Meanwhile, Foxy is getting ready for her shift on the suicide watch. She is feeds Freddie and makes Marvel's dinner so that she didn't have to worry while doing her shift at the watch.

"Hey Foxy Love!"

"Hey Marvy!"

"Why are you not making yourself something to eat?"

"I have to relieve Commander Everdeen in an hour and administer tests on the prisoner that almost killed himself. It is mandatory that we examine the prisoners before they go on trial."

"Foxy, no. I will not let you go on watch on your own. He is dangerous and I will not have it. Either you stay home or I go with you. You pick."

"What about Freddie? You have to be here with him."

"How long is your shift?'

" Eight hours."

"Let me talk to Gale and Madge. They love watching Freddie. Him and Marigold play well together."

Marvel walks over to Gales house and makes the arrangements. He walks in and gets a bag together for their son and they walk him to Gale's house.

"Hey Foxy!"

"Gale, thank you so much. I think someone should go on watch with Prim tonight. This guy is really dangerous and she is still very young. I am going to ask Commander Everdeen to make sure someone is with her. We don't want to risk anything happening to her. I have to run some psychological tests on the prisoner so he is going to be very irritable."

"No worries Foxy. I will make sure that Gale is the one to sit in with her. I know that both my mother-in-law and her sister will feel better if he is with her and not someone else. It is getting so hard to know who you can trust and who not to now. You don't have to worry about Freddie. He is always welcome here. Did you want us to lay him down to sleep when we put Mari down?"

"Yes please. He has been such a good little boy today so if you have any baby cookies he is allowed to have one. Madge you should be the one in charge of the child care center. You are so good with the children."

"Thanks Foxy! Well you should get going I think I heard Aunt Camille say she wanted to spent time with Katniss and the babies."

"Ok. Thank you so very much for taking him in short notice."

"No problem Foxy."

They close the door and we head to the medical floor. As we arrive, there is a very loud commotion and Marvel rushes to help settle things down.

I walk into the room where the prisoner is and I see Camille trying to stand up and the prisoner unconscious and being tied down.

"What happened Commander?"

"I let him get up to go to the bathroom and he pushed me. Before he could do any real damage the security came in and sedated him. I am glad you took matters into your own hands and brought Marvel with you. I need to arrange for someone to come and be with Prim."

"No need. Gale said that he would sit with her. I asked him to watch Freddie so I can be here with Foxy. I didn't trust him."

"Good thinking and thank you for thinking of Prim's safety."

"No problem."

Then she left. Things went as planned and there were no more incidents. Foxy had deemed him psychologically fit to stand trial.

Gale and Prim came to relieve us. Foxy updates Prim on the patient's condition and that he is capable to stand trial.

We picked up Freddie from the Hawthorns and we went home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy; Suzanne Collins does. **

**Author's Note:**

****Hello all;**  
**In times of war has well has peace it's not all rainbows , sunshine & treaties. The following chapter will I hope explain this best. That in a time of war to bring freedom its' done but at a great sacrifice to many. Hugs** **

**Please remember this story is rated M for a reason. It is the Hunger Games after all.**

**As always, reviews are welcome. **

**Enjoy!**

**Planning; District-13**

Clove and Peeta went back to Marcellus's quarters to search it again. Peeta felt he missed something. If he's been a double agent for the capitol all this time, what else did he try to send to them and where was it hidden?

This thought ran across his mind and if anybody could help him find the answers, its his wife. Clove never misses a thing. Peeta and Clove were searching his quarters to find what else he had given over to the Capitol. They hit pay dirt, big time.

In planning the Briggs brothers were planning the mission when Chris talked to his brother.

"Cato you are not going on this."

"Excuse me, what?"

"You are not going. Not up to me. Orders from the High Commanders."

"What?"

"After with what happen to Katniss, the baby, Clara and the stuff with Marcellus, they think no, they know you need to have some R&R. Finding out that you and Katniss were the targets the whole time is not sitting well with our uncles, Mom nor the rest of the gang either. So after we plan this, you are to go and talk to Command, understand?"

"Got it."

"Good now lets finish this up."

This is when Cato comes up with one of his best plans to get the Capitol Agents out including Senca Crane. This is based on the papers that they reintercepted from Marcellus. Its time to have the Mocking Jays speak to the public again.

With the documents showing that none of the 'pregnant' Tributes were suppose to be in the ring. In fact the games were not suppose to start until all Tributes gave birth meaning, the twins, Alex nor Hailey's second child should've never been in the arena in the first place. His family did not have to have been placed in danger.

While the President Snow tries to back peddle his way out, they will get Cinna, Portia, Caesar, Senca and Greenway, the President's personal servant out of there before they are executed as spies. For they knew if they knew, they turn the Capitolites against President Snow, they win the war.

Part of the plan is to have Caesar, do interviews on the streets after, the stuff about the pregnancies and the arena get out. After which Caesar will meet us at point A. Cinna and Portia after get as much information as possible on a memory sticks, will meets us at point B with Seneca Crane along with Greenway.

The other advisors have volunteered to stay and run interference to we can keep the body counts as low as possible. If we can get Snow in lock down at his mansion, we got him. We'll be able to possibly end the rebellion.

**Meanwhile **

In Marcellus's old quarters, Clove and Peeta tear apart his room, literally. Peeta gets so frustrated finally punches a hole in a wall. Then Clove hears it. A rattling within the vent next to where the hole was, a roll of papers and a 'few' data cards.

These cards contained the scripts that were erased by Marcellus. The files themselves were important since it contained the list of possbile targets along with, all the weak spots of District 13.

This means in the next series of air strikes Snow could have destroyed the district with every man, woman and child buried within its rubble. Both of them knew that this was too important to discuss on radio so they brought it directly to both the High Commanders personally. Now with this information measures could be taken to strengthen the weaken areas of the structure.

In the Mother Lode will have to be moved as with medical to a different location. Marcus and Brutus scouted out areas within 13 that Brutus remembered from the first rebellion and found an area which was even better than where the two were originally located.

Its natural granite walls within the moutains in a different area of the district could with stand anything that the capitol could hit it with yet offer the protection that is required without fear of collaspe or, endangering the occupants. Even the connecting tunnel was still entact to where the rest of 13. The best part it wasn't in Marcellus notes therefore chances are good that Snow has no clue that it even exsist or, he thinks it was destroyed in the first rebellion.

Cato reports in to the Commanders in headquarters just as Clove and Peeta are going over the information found in Marcellus's room.

"I need for you to inform Katniss of the orders that I have for you four."

Cato nods his head and listens to the Head-Commander.

"You are being order to take some time off so that you are fresh and ready for the final mission. We, as in your families, have set up an area in the district for you four to finally have a honeymoon that you all so rightfully deserve. This area has mineral pools as well as a waterfall. Camille had said that it will be very good for Katniss to soak in them for awhile. Your families have built two house there. One is a cabin and the other is a tree house. Your leave time starts the day after tomorrow."

As they looked surprised, Cato has a plan that he wants to put in motion that he hopes will cheer Katniss up. Once they leave Command he tells them he has dibs on the cabin now they're going back to help pack up to move the Mother Lode and medical over to the new area.

They went into the area where the Mocking Jays are about to go on air. We sit down and watch their propo.

_"Attention Citizens of Panem and the Capitol! Although we are very pleased to see you again on this fine day, we unfortunately not here to say hello. We have some news that is not so fortunate. It is actually very sad and disturbing. _

_It has come to our attention that the tributes were not supposed to go into the arena if there were still pregnant couples still awaiting the birth of their child (children). The order that the tributes (Pregnant or not) were to go into the arena. This order was personally signed by our wonderful President Snow himself." _

Henry holds up the document close enough and long enough for the people to read the document and view the unique signature of President Snow himself.

_"We even have a clip of the president speaking of and signing this document."_

Henry shows the clip. After the clip was shown, Haylie then continues on with her announcement.

_"Here we all thought that the game-makers went behind your back and put not only TWO VERY PREGNANT women in the arena but two very pregnant women (one pregnant with twins and considered HIGH RISK) and a newly pregnant woman in as well."_

She stands and shows her now six month pregnant body. Henry walks behind her and places his hands on her swollen belly.

"_SHAME ON YOU MR. PRESIDENT! YOU LIED TO US AND MADE INNOCENT PEOPLE BE YOUR SCAPEGOAT. SHAME ON YOU! YOU ARE A LIER AND A HIPPOCRATE. THANKS FOR PROTECTING THE CAPITOL'S PRIZED BABIES!"_

Then the transmission ended.

**Caesar POV**

As the transmission ended, step out into the streets with my portable camera crew and mic. I only have one question that I want to ask that would help the rebellion get the answers they need.

_'What do you think and how do you feel about what our beloved President has done?'_

I begin to ask my questions to those on the street and the answers are all the same.

_"We are not happy about what the President has done. To think he would endanger those four defenseless babies.I personally think that the Games should have ended a long time ago. He is just grasping at straws now. I agree with the lovely Haylie when she said 'SHAME ON YOU MR. President!'"_

As I am finishing up with my interviews, I am approached by the lovely Effie Trinket.

**Third person POV (as the mission is going down):**

I am walking towards my house in the Capitol when I see those rebels break into the President's speech again. Really one would think those rebels would know _something_ about manners.

What the...

The Tributes were all suppose to have given birth _before _going into the arena! SNOW sign the documents putting three pregnant girls, one of them with twins into the Arena! Well this is just too much!

Even has a loyal citizen of the Capitol, there are certain lines WE do not even cross! Even though we don't say it aloud most of us actually _hate_ the games. I see many of my neighbors stand there in shock and disgust at the President.

Oh my gosh they're storming the President's Mansion. I don't see him getting out of this one as I walk toward the mansion myself.

Wait is that Caesar Flickerman?

My goodness he's doing 'street' interviews, good luck. Most of us fear President Snow. Oh my! People are actually speak out against the President.

Oh I must warn Mr. Flickerman, he'll be in grave danger is the capitalists riot against the President. Caesar is ending his interviews as the crowds riot against the president who has shut himself inside the mansion.

"Hello Mr. Flickerman."

"Effie hello, are you sure you're going to want to stay here? Please come with me? It's too dangerous for you to stay here any longer."

"I want to help. I can be the eyes and ears here. You took a big risk doing those 'street' interviews. I can take care of myself, sir."

"Effie I know you can take care of yourself. It's Cranky, he ask me to talk to you. He's worried and with what its going to go down after this surge against the mansion, you need to leave. I must go now. I can't stay nor, will I be able to help you. If I can't stay think how much danger it will be for you here alone? You know Snow. He won't hesitate to kill you on trumped up charges because you were their escort. Please come. Please I beg you. I can never forgive myself if something happens. Cranky won't recover if it does happen. Please Effie, come."

"Okay. I will go with you but I 'll have to pack a bag."

Caesar walking her to his car opened the trunk. Within it was two medium size bags and two brief cases.

"No you won't. I took care of that for you."

As Caesar contacts a friend with this text

"_I got the perfect gift old friend_. _See you_ soon."

As Caesar takes Effie's hand he walks down many back streets to the waiting point where they wait until Caesar's contact comes for them.

Back at Command, Haymitch gets a message from a friend. Haymitch then smiles as he contacts Chris to let him know about an additional guest that will be coming for dinner.

In another part of the capitol Cinna, Portia meet Seneca at his workshop. Greenway copied the last of Snow's files and gave it to Seneca. They had an agreement if he didn't make it to the meet up point, Seneca was to go on without him.

It didn't sit well him for it seemed that Greenway was giving up. When Seneca was going to go into the office to see Snow, he found the head Peace Keeper Romulus there instead. Who just put a bullet into Greenway's head. Seneca looked at him. Romulus just shrugged saying:

"I caught him with this. I had my suspicions so when I saw him here, he gave this bullshit story on how he was straightening his master's desk. So I took care of the problem."

Seneca with a blank look at Greenway, put on his acting skills to the test and growled at Romulus:

"YOU IDIOT! ! I could've gotten more information out of him in my interrogation! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE! SSSHHHIITT! YOU HAVE GIVEN THE REBELS MORE AMMO FOR THEIR REBELLION! Romulus one of these days, I'm going to enjoy making an 'Arena' especially FOR YOU! Fortunately you're needed at the Mansion. NOW THAT THE CAPITOLIST ARE STORMING IT!"

Romulus leaves to go to the President.

As I storm out of there, I send a silent prayer up to remember a good friend. I go back to my office grab what I can & make it so it looks like I'm going toward the Mansion.

On the way, I veer off course and park the car. As I go to where the second group is, I set the remote to on and push the button. My car takes off toward the Mansion as I walk the remaining distance to my next destination. I know now I have to leave the Capitol with them.

Several of my compatriots are staying behind to hinder Snow until the rebellion is over. They were very adamant that I leave. I told them no at first. They told me Romulus is on to me and I have to think of my family. However they are staying behind. My only hope is that I see their brave souls again after this.

I arrive there Cinna sees that I am alone. As we go through the secret passage that will take us to our pickup point just outside the Capitol, you hear a loud explosion as my car explodes just outside the mansion's back gate. Now they will think I'm dead, as the three of us continue walking in the dark underground.

Chris flies in with Haymitch to get the first package while the others are waiting outside the capitol. This by far will not be easy to do.

Caesar got Effie to come with them and they were at the train station where they changes clothes and make up. They get tickets to District One. Then from there they get to wait it out. Caesar just sent a text on his new burner cell:

"_We're here. Where's the welcoming party?"_

Only then Haymitch breathed a sigh of relief.

Only then he revealed to Chris if Caesar couldn't have talked Effie out of there they were to go in. Haymitch even showed him the arrest warrant on Effie and her death sentence signed by Romulus at the order of Snow.

"Thank God Caesar talked her into coming Chris."

Nobody knew that Effie and Haymitch were 'together'. Everybody thought that she was a ditz who was loyal to thee capitol and to Snow. It shocked Chris and well as everybody else when she informed 'them' on how the capitalist really feel about these games and about President Snow. It was a very enlightening day for the rebellion. For in those 30 minutes, two things came to light about Effie:

1) If anything she's not a ditz. In fact that's who Cinna got the information about the tunnels from the first rebellion from and where they go.

2) How many are against the President. Effie explained that if anybody was suspected to have said anything against Snow, they just disappear. If they're lucky. If they're not public trial and a very public execution. Effie ended her rant with;

_"It's not all rainbows and sunshine here either people."_

Haymitch reflects on this as they flew the rest of the way in silence. Haymitch then text to Caesar:

_"Have a cup of coffee. be there in 5."_

Chris had Marty's team go to get the second crew. They are waiting in a cabin about five miles outside of the capitol. So far the plan that Cato and he worked on is going as planned.

If all goes well, they'll think Seneca is dead by a car bomb and the storming of the mansion just gave the perfect cover to get the key players of this out of there without additional bloodshed.

More than likely after this the capitalists will be on lock down and go under martial law. If that happens we can move in before the harsh winter and win this thing. After we get District One on our side hence the other purpose of the transmission tonight.

We get district one, we can move on the capitol. At this point the rebellion as been going on for over a year now. It's not going to end anytime soon if Snow has his way.

In another part of the Capitol all will not go well for one. Marty lands his plane about a half mile away from the cabin. He gets to the cabin where the second group are waiting for him in the dark.

They are almost to the plane when shots ring out from the woods nearby. Seneca is injured with a shot to his arm but Marty has been shot in the chest so that Portia wouldn't get hit.

Cinna pulls out a ball and chucks over to where the group where it explodes killing the patrol that was sent out there. As everybody gets on board Cinna radios in to the co-pilot that Marty has been hit, bad. Medical crews are now waiting for the injured.

It was a dogfight to get out of there but they did. As the Capitol Air patrol was lying in wait. This tells Seneca that some of Marcellus's transmissions made it to Snow. Yet they had backup.

Marty was smart to leave part of his squad behind before going in. With the Capitol forces thinking only of the ones in front, the rest of his crew will get them from behind. Sandwiching the enemy planes between the two taking them out, fast. Now while getting his arm treated, Seneca is deep in thought.

_'Now we have to see the damage Marcellus caused the rebellion and repair it fast.'_

In the medical hold, the medics tries everything can but the damage is too great. Marty died while in emergency surgery to remove a collapsed lung where the bullet hit and exploded within causing even more damage.

As always when one brother is out the other is in Command monitoring it. When Cinna radioed that their pilot was hit bad, Cato got edgy. For standard procedure, the name of the pilot is never told until back at base.

Not even their rank is known until then. Then the surgeon transmitted 2 code yellow (for injured) with one black (meaning did not survive the injury(s)). Cato now knows its a waiting game to find out if his brother is alive.

As they wait Marcus talks to Cato.

"Cato did Marty have any family?"

"One that made it out of two, his betrothed was in 8. Chris found his parents at their house. But his two younger sisters made it out. His kid sister Ella is one of the care providers at..."

It hit Cato then that it was Marty that died. Cato looked at Marcus knowing what he has to do when the mission is over. Its not a duty he has ever liked. This time is worse for Cato. Marty was one of his best friends. Marcus snaps him out of it:

"It seems the capitol is working on a new bullet."

"And?"

"If there's a god above I hope to use it on Romulus. Shooting him from the feet up."

Marcus and Cato are waiting in the hanger when Haymitch and Chris returns. Cato is relieved that his brother is okay. Chris knew Marty too so Marcus is allowing both brothers to inform Ella about Marty.

Chris hears the medics transmission from the other plane. He knew then Marty didn't make it. He knows that this is going to hit Cato hard. His part of the mission went without a hitch.

Both are on board getting medical checks done by their medic. As they arrive in 13 Chris lands the plane and gets off with the rest of the crew.

Haymitch takes Caesar and Effie to medical but not before letting Marcus know that Marty's loss is hitting Chris too.

Chris approaches his uncle and brother. Now both boys go tell Ella. Both are silent as they walk the corridors to her assigned quarters. As Chris knocks on the door and it opens, Cato has flashbacks of his friend that are quickly over when they go into the room.

"Cato, Chris is everything ok..."

As she realizes by looking a Cato this is not a 'social' call. It's then that Cato takes over.

"Ella, we are here to inform you that your brother Martin Andrew Gomez died tonight from capitol forces during a rescue mission. Ella where is Gene?"

"At work setting up the new child care center."

"Do you want to be there when they land?"

Ella only nods. So they accompany Ella to the new Child Care Center in another part of 13 to get his baby sister Gene.

Gene was reinforcing one of the walls to be on the safe side when they walked in. The looks on the brothers face said it all. She just dropped her tools and went into her sister's arms, started crying.

By the time they arrived at the hanger bay the other plane had landed. The co-pilot and the doctor had just informed the High Commander what happened.

Marcus looks over has he sees his nephew Chris bring over Marty's sisters to give his condolences to them. Cato goes into the plane as to help the remaining crew bring out his friend's body. This is when they were informed that he died while saving Portia's life.

It was later when Cato returned to his quarters that they share he found Katniss still up waiting for him.

Haymitch after dropping off Caesar and Effie in medical, told Katniss what happened tonight. Katniss knew Cato would be taking this hard so she waited for him.

Cato walks into their quarters with a look on his face that bordered on three of the main emotions that go along with the death of a person who held a special place in you heart and life.

He sees that Katniss is alone.

"Fire Girl, where are the kids?"

"Chris had stopped by with Marty's sisters and asked if Clara could stay with him tonight. I asked if he wanted all of them and he said yes. He also asked Ella and Gene if they would like to stay with him to help with the babies. They agreed. Now you and I have the quarters to ourselves."

"Oh. I was hoping that we would have been able to hold the kids all night."

"Well, I think they are where they need to be at the moment. I need you to follow me."

He follows her into their bedroom. He sees that she has the room lit up with candles and the bed has no covers on it and there are towels laid across it.

He stops her and pulls her into a bone crushing hug.

"It is ok Cato let it out. I know he was a very good friend to you and it is not good or healthy for you to hold all of that emotion in."

"I know but I should have been the one on that plane. I was the one who was supposed to fly not Marty. did you know that he was there for me when Chris was gone? Did you know that he was the one I went to when I needed to vent and talk and everything else. He was the best friend (besides Clover) I ever had, and now he is gone all because I didn't go with them."

She stands there holding him. She pulls away and looks him in the eye.

"Cato Love. You had no control over what happened. I am so sorry that this has happened. Just know love that I will be here to help you every step of the way. Now why don't you go in and take a quick shower and I will be right here waiting for you."

He goes into the shower and lets the pressure of the water relax his muscles. He gets out and dries off. He returns to the bedroom and sees that Katniss is in a black silk corset with fishnet stalkings and the black heals that she was wearing for the tribute parade when we first met.

She tells me to lay face down on the bed and walks to the nightstand. She picks up some type of oil or something and tells me to lay down again. I do as she tells me and lay down.

She climbs on top of him and squeezes the liquid onto my back. It is very warm. Then he realizes that it is oil that has the smell of lavender and rosemary. It is a nice smell. She starts to rub the oil onto my back.

She start to deepen the rubbing and he begins to feel a twitch in my lower part of his body. He thinks he is starting to have a boner. He roles over. She now stratling his hips. He reaches up to her head and takes her hair in his hands. He pulls her face down so that he can softly kiss her lips.

She lets out a soft moan. He reaches around her body to unlace her corset. It starts to loosen up and he slides it off. Even after having twins, she has the best body that he has ever seen. He still cannot believe how he was so lucky to be married to the most beautiful woman in the world.

After that thought he then makes love to his wife as he lets all of his emotions show: love, sorrow, regret and guilt.

In the history books when its later written it was quoted:

"_The mission would be considered a great success but at a high cost_."

Martin Andrew Gomez would be known as one of the great heroes of the rebellion with some of his flight plans required reading for Air Strike Forces in the new government.

To the Briggs Brothers, they will remember 'Marty' has one of their greatest friends who kept them sane when as children their world was so cold.

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter are for our family and friends who fought for the many freedoms we enjoy today but didn't make it home. **

**Thank you so very much for the time you all took away from your lives and families to ensure that we have these freedoms and God Bless those who never made it back home. **

**YOU ALL ARE THOUGHTS THAT WILL NOT EVER TRULY LEAVE OUR HEARTS, MINDS, AND PRAYERS.**


End file.
